It Takes One Moment
by kittylover93
Summary: It took one moment for jasper to fall for bella. what else can happen in one moment when he decides he can't stay in the house with edward and alice anymore and calls on an old friend for help. rated m for possibility later.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper didn't go through all that with Maria. She did change him but he realized he didn't have to be a monster and kind of did his own thing for all those years till Alice found him. This is starting off a Bella and Edward story but will go to a Bella Jasper story. There will also be characters in this story that are NO WHERE in the twilight series. So I hope you stick around for the whole story. This is just the starter piece so there is sure to be more. Let me know if you like it. May have chapter 2 up later. So here is chapter one of "It Takes One Moment"

JPOV

Somehow by my stupid luck I got the position of watching Edward's new human. Edward had picked Bella up at about noon and told her that he was leaving her in my hands. From my and Alice's room I heard Edward say to her, "Now Jasper is one of the newer members of the family so he has a little more trouble with human blood than the rest of us do. So when the family and I leave I want you to keep your distance from him and avoid all things that may make you bleed."

She answered a little timidly, "If he has such problems then why is it going to be just me and him here?"

"Because it turns out the rest of the family hasn't really fed in a while except for Jasper. So we are going to go for a quick hunt not too far from home. So it won't take as long. We will be back in just a few hours."

I heard the whole family leave and run off into the woods. I heard Edward say as he left, "You better control yourself Jasper. Kill her and I will burn you to nothing."

Then he was gone. I chuckled at Edward's words. If only he and the rest of the family would realize that I really did not have a problem with human blood. I had been around humans for a while before Alice finally caught up with me. The only reason I have any trouble with it now is that I now live in a house with six other vampires that even if they deny it to themselves wish they could have humans all the time. The worst one is Edward. The first few weeks of him knowing Bella all he could think about was drinking her blood. So with it just being her and me in the house I should be perfectly fine but to please Edward I agreed to keep a little distance between her and me.

I finally got my ass off of the bed and walked down the stairs. I made sure to make some noise so I didn't scare her. She was out on the balcony looking at the view. "Hey Jasper," she called over her shoulder.

I laughed, "Hey Bella. What are you doing out there?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Just thinking."

"About?" I asked.

She turned around to look at me. "I was thinking about what it would be like to live for a long time like you guys. I mean Carlisle is like almost four hundred. Edward is going to be a hundred soon. How long have you been alive?"

I smiled at her, "Don't you mean dead? Well I was changed during the civil war. So not to date myself too much you can do the math."

"So pretty much a while. Just think of all the things that will change between now and a hundred years from now. I mean who knows there may be flying cars or five new sources of energy. Things could be so different." She leaned against the railing and put her hand under her cheek as she spoke.

See understood the good things about living forever but I doubted she truly understood the bad that came with eternity. "You know that's the good thing about living for a long time but there are many bad things that do too."

She laughed, "What could be all that bad?"

My smile slipped from my face, "Loosing everyone. You are forced to see friends, family, everyone you have ever held close to you that isn't like you will eventually die. It can be a very lonely world if you don't find someone to be with."

"You found Alice though."

That made me smile, "Really she found me, but yes. Although I was forced to watch my father, mother, and little sister all die. The worst part was when I went back to the house once after the war was over. My mother saw me and she screamed and ran toward the hill I was standing on. I ran before she could get to me. After that my father made her stay in bed and a doctor gave her medicine to calm her nerves."

Bella staid quiet and I walked a little closer. Soon without realizing I was standing next to her leaning on the banister, "My little sister married my best friend from before the war. They had two sons. Eventually they too got married and had children of their own and I watched my sister grow old and die. Eventually I couldn't take watching my nephews die as well so I left. During my travels I found Alice and she told me about the Cullens and how they would allow us to join them and they would be like family. So I decided to go with her."

Bella must have realized that I was so close to her because she almost jumped a little. She looked at me and said, "Edward said I should keep some space between the two of us because you aren't as used to not eating people."

I couldn't help but laugh this time, "Actually Edward gives me little credit. I am in fact very good with not eating people. The only reasons I've slipped in my time living with the Cullens is because I am living with so many of them. To be honest not drinking a humans' blood is quite easy for me. Like I just told you I was able to keep a close enough eye on my parents, little sister and nephews without killing them."

"Vampires everyday have to fight the urge not to kill humans. I feel feelings that people and vampires have. So everyday I have to fight my own blood lust plus the blood lust of the other six vampires in this house. So sometimes if one is hungering even more than usual for human blood I feel it too and it makes it tough on me. So sometimes when that happens I can not control myself and I accidentally kill. So with it just being you and me I am perfectly fine."

Bella looked at me and I thought she was going to say that it was a crazy thought but she looked at me and said, "That makes perfect sense. I mean it must be hard when Edward is around me because my blood sings to him." She laughed at the face I made, "Edward told me why he had such trouble being around me when we first met. So with him so tempted it must be that much harder for you."

I smiled at her, "Exactly." I turned away from her because I knew that if Edward even saw me that close to her I would have to have Alice put my arm back on later.

I looked at a painting I had done for Esme a while back. It really wasn't anything, but Esme loved abstract painting and she loved to watch me draw and paint. I turned around to say something to Bella and I saw she was walking on the rail of the balcony, "Bella! What are you doing?"

"Practicing my balance. I have found that if you are too close to the ground it has little affect, but when you are as high as this there is some risk to it so it means I have to focus more." She had her arms out like a tightrope walker. She was doing very good she made it from one side to the other and even turned around to go back. She was almost back to the other side when I saw her step wrong she started falling towards the glass door. I ran and caught her bridal style. She looked up at me and stared into my eyes, " Thanks Jasper. That would have been hard to explain."

I dipped my head like a gentlemen and said, "It was no problem." I put her down and she walked sheepishly back into the living room. She turned on the television and started clicking through the channels. I shook my head at her and walked in and sat in a chair a bit farther from Bella because I had a feeling soon Edward and the rest of the family would be back.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, thank you for reading chapter one of my new story and I am even gladder that you have decided to continue on to chapter two. So here is chapter two of "It Takes One Moment".

In about fifteen minutes I could feel the emotions that were coming from the whole family. The closer they got the harder it became for me to resist the smell of Bella's blood but I held my breath. When Edward came in I tried to not focus on that I tried to think about what was on the television. He rushed over to Bella and held her tight, "Are you okay Bella?"

She laughed at him and pushed him away a bit, "Edward I'm fine. We just watched television while you were gone."

I could tell the Edward was going to check my mind to see if that was true or not so all he saw was us sitting where we are watching television and before that me staring at the ceiling of my room, "Okay. I just wanted to make sure nothing happened. Well thank you for watching her Jasper."

"Wasn't anything Edward. Like Bella said all we did was watch television." I got up and walked over to Alice and gave her a big hug. "Well since I've been in here all day I think I'm going to go for a run."

Alice leaned into me, "You want me to go with you Jazz?"

"If you want to sweetie." I let her go and headed for the back door. I heard Alice sit down on the couch and I looked back at her. She was sitting next to Bella talking about maybe going on a shopping trip later in the week, "Alright I'll see you guys in a while. Incase I'm not back before you leave, see you next time you come over Bella."

"Bye Jasper." She called towards the kitchen.

I walked out the door and started running. I really had no idea why all of a sudden I had to get far from the house. For some reason when I had caught Bella and she looked into my eyes it was like a shock had gone through my whole body. Now I just can't stand being in that house right now. So till she's gone I will hunt and run. After that I'm not sure but I will return to my wife and hold her tight.

That night I feasted on three different kinds of animals from deer to mountain loin. I went home to Alice and I did hold her and we even made love a few times before the sun came up.

The next few days were just the same as usual. It was almost a week after I had watched Bella and Edward's eyes began to darken more and more. By this point I couldn't even be in the house when Bella and Edward were in the house. Alice finally told Edward that if he didn't go hunting soon I would have to go out every hour as not to give into temptation. Alice patted him on the shoulder and said "Edward I think we all really need to go out."

"Who will watch Bella if we all go out hunting?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Let Bella pick who she would like to spend the time with." Alice answered him.

Edward turned to Bella and said, "So precious, who do you want to stay while we hunt?"

Bella smiled and said to Edward, "How about Jasper. I've seen him reading a new series and I've been meaning to ask him about the books."

I felt worry envelope me from all the way in the attic, "Bella are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want to talk to Jasper."

I knew what would happen next Alice would check the future to see if I would ear Bella or not. When everything checked out Alice said to Edward, "Jasper has fed enough to watch her. Just a full night of talking about books."

"Alright. We will go tonight then since Alice already talked your dad into letting you spend a night here." Then I heard his voice drop below Bella's hearing, "Jasper I trust you but do nothing to her."

"Relax Edward I will talk about books with her. No need to worry."

Within the next few hours Edward and the rest of the family got ready to go for the hunt. They were going to drive a little farther north almost into Canada to hunt so that we didn't do too much damage to the animal population in Forks. The jeep was all packed up with Cullens and extra clothes incase anything got ripped. Edward waved goodbye to Bella as the Jeep went down the driveway.

I sat down on a chair a bit further from Bella. She sat down on the sofa and patted right next to her, "Well come on over here I don't bite."

I laughed at her choice of words, "Really if anyone is going to bite it would really be me. If you try to bite me you may break your teeth."

She laughed too, "I guess that is true. So why not tell me about this new book series you were reading this week. I believe it is called _The Heroes of Olympus _by Rick Riordan."

"Well it is a continuation of the Percy Jackson series. In this a hero appears…" We sat there and I told her the basics of the book as well as those of the second book. For hours she asked me about other stories I had read and enjoyed.

After I got done I asked her about her favorite books and why she liked them so much. In the end we found out that we shared a liking for quite a few different books. Soon her stomach was making such noises. I laughed and asked her if she wanted to go out to eat or if she wanted to make something there. She thought about it for a little while, "How about we go out to eat. That way I'm less likely to cut myself making the food."

"How about Italian? I know a great little place just one town over. That way incase Charlie went out to eat we don't take the chance of him seeing you."

She shook her head in agreement, "Italian sounds great, but how do you know it's so good if you don't eat human food?"

"It's a long story. Maybe I will share it with you sometime."

So I drove her to my favorite restaurant. We walked in and waited to be seated. I slipped the waitress a big tip and said, "Anything in the back?"

She gave me a sly smile, "Right this way sir."

When she sat and left Bella and I alone I smiled at Bella and said, "Get what ever you would like. This is my treat after all."

"Okay, but only because I know you Cullens never let me pay for anything." She ordered a chicken parmesan and some garlic bread which made us both break out laughing when we took in the situation. I mean it is kind of funny when garlic is supposed to repel vampires.

She ate all of her food while we talked and soon it was time to go home again. By the time I paid for the bill I realized we had been at the restaurant for almost two and a half hours. The ride home was quiet Bella mostly looked out the window and listened to the radio.

When we got back home Bella ran upstairs and hopped into the shower so that she could get ready for bed. I sat in the living room and put in one of my favorite movies. I turned the volume down so that it wouldn't wake Bella when she did fall asleep. I heard her go into Edward's room and settle down. Fifteen minutes later I heard her toss and turn and toss again. Not long after I heard the door open and I saw Bella coming down the stairs.

"What are you watching?" she asked when she got to the bottom. She walked over and sat next to me on the couch, "Oh 'Wanted' I love that movie. Do you mind if I watch it with you?"

I laughed, "Not at all. So couldn't sleep?"

She sighed, "No. I guess I'm not used to sleeping without Edward there yet."

"I would say I know what you mean but I really don't."

She laughed at my bad joke, "I guess you're right. I mean you guys don't sleep anyway."

After that we sat in silence and watched the movie, laughing when it called for it, saying, "cool" when it got to a good part. I was having a really good time with Bella. When the movie was over I asked, "So do you want to watch another movie or do you want to go to bed?"

"Another movie please. This time could we maybe watch a chick flick?" She asked shyly.

"Sure. Any ideas?"

"How about _Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood_?"

"I think we may have that." I scanned through our movies, Esme's section in particular. A minute later I had the DVD in the machine and playing. We were only half an hour into it when I felt Bella leaning on my shoulder. I looked over at her and she was half asleep. I could only smile for fear of shaking. Soon she was sliding farther and farther down my arm. I laid her on my lap when she almost fell off the couch. I put her feet up on the couch the rest of the way and laid the comforter from the back of the couch over her. In her sleep she must have thought I was Edward because she kept mumbling his name.

When morning came and Bella finally woke up she looked at me and said, "I'm so sorry Jasper. You should have woken me up so I wouldn't bother you all night."

"It was no bother Bella. Now would you like some eggs for breakfast? My mama used to make the best eggs for breakfast and she taught me how to make them." I was glad I could remember so much about my family from before I was turned. It made me sad when I did get turned because my mama told me that my eggs were almost as good as hers.

She smiled at me, "That sounds nice. Thank you Jasper."

Bella sat down at the counter and watched me work. I grabbed some eggs out of the fridge and went to it. Soon Bella had a big plate of my mother's famous eggs. She picked up the fork and dug right in. The first bite her eyes bulged so much I was afraid her eyes would pop out, "Is it that bad?"

"No it's that great. This is amazing Jasper. You will have to give me the recipe for them."

"Maybe someday." I washed the dishes at a human pace so she had enough time to eat. While I was rinsing then Edward came in and I left again because suddenly I felt like having some Bella with eggs.

For the next month every time Edward would have to go hunting Bella would ask Edward if he could go on a family hunt giving her some time to get to know me more. I remember one of the fights they had in the first few weeks. "Bella, you don't understand how dangerous it is for Jasper to be the one that keeps watching you!" Edward would try for the billionth time to tell Bella.

"Edward, _you_ don't understand how great Jasper has been while he watches me. We talk and he is even trying to teach me a recipe his mom taught him when he was still human."

"But what if you get hurt doing something while you are cooking and you bleed?" He questioned.

I could feel Bella's emotions from all the way in the attic. All of a sudden she got the feeling of being right and cocky, "Well for your information, one day I did bleed. I got a paper cut and look I'm still here."

I could tell Edward's frame went rigid, "What did he do?"

"He shook his head, laughed and got me a band aid."

"Was he breathing?" I could hear the fear and hatred in his voice

"Yeah. I asked him if he was alright. Jasper told me that with all of you guys out of the house it wasn't hard to resist my blood. The only reason he locks himself up the rest of the time is because the need for blood from all of you combined is hard for him."

Edward laughed, "That is ridiculous. He is the only one that has killed anyone in the time that this family has been together."

Bella's voice got three times stronger, "Yeah but look at it this way, Jasper feels everyone's emotions all the time. Always being around you guys who feed on blood as well is going to make things worse for him. It is the worst when you are around me because I am your singer, which means you want my blood so much, and he feels that thirst, that need for blood. So when you and the family all leave he only has to deal with his own need for blood and he can overcome that need."

I don't know what Edward was thinking or doing but the next thing I heard was a table knock over and he said, "What ever Bella. It is your choice who you spend your time with when I am not here."

After that Edward started to just tell me that the next day he and the family was going to go hunting. I would go out with Alice or by myself and hunt so I would be ready for the next day.

I have been spending so much time with Bella it is shocking. I am not really too sure but I think I may be falling for Bella. I know that more and more often I have to stop myself from thinking about her, especially around Edward. More and more often I find myself having to leave the house when Edward talks about her being his mate. For some reason it just upsets me. I love Alice but I crave the time alone with Bella.

It has been four months since the first time I staid with Bella that night. Now I can not ever seem to get her out of my mind. I don't know what I am going to do. Alice looks at me more often now like she is waiting for me to do something. Everyone in the house is getting tense because Edward does not like Bella spending so much time with me. Alice is not telling us all about her visions and she is even keeping them from Edward when he tries to read her mind.

Now I seem to spend most of my time in the woods that surrounds the house. Today I can't seem to get Bella out of my head. I'm not sure what I am going to do but I do know that I have to talk to an old friend about this.

I head back to the house and I yell, "Hey anyone in here?"

There is no answer so I quickly scan for any emotions or sounds, nothing. I had to hurry incase anyone came home. What I was about to do was against the rules of the family. We only had it for a one-time use. The whole family was supposed to agree on what it was used for, although I am the one that has possession of it because she gave it to me.

I ran up to my room and got the key for the lock box. I opened it up and there was a little envelope on the side. I quickly tore it open and pulled a necklace from it. It was a beautiful stone on a gleaming gold chain. Inside the stone was a purple flower and the whole thing was made from glass. I held onto the flower and said, "Scarlet, please hear me. I need to talk to you."

A blinding light flashed in front of me. When the light dimmed there was a girl sitting on the dresser. She smiled at me, "Well, well, Jasper Whitlock. I thought you were never going to use that little gift I gave you."

She had a way of always making me feel so happy, "Nice to see you too Scarlet." Scarlet was a witch I had helped many years ago. How I did that I will save for another time. But this witch never got old and she was hot. If I hadn't been going out with Alice when I had helped her I _would_ have asked her out. Her hair was all the way down to the middle of her back. It was as red as her name would suggest. Her eyes were a piercing purple. Scarlet was known for wearing very strange dresses and always having on either red or purple nail polish.

Those purple eyes stared me down, "So Jasper you going to tell me what I can do for you?"

"Well Scarlet I have a feeling after this I'm going to be the one that owes you one or maybe even two."

"Hmmm. So what is this big favor you need? I imagine that it will require my magic if not you could have taken care of it on your own."

I quickly remembered the first step that I needed done right then, "Well to start off I need you to block Alice from seeing my future and Edward not to be able to read my thoughts."

She laughed at what I had said, "Hiding from the Mrs. and your dear brother?"

I sighed, "Scarlet I need this done right this second."

"Fine, fine." She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers, "All hidden. So what else do you need my help with Jasper. I mean you seem like you are in quite a hurry, and you don't want anyone to know why."

I quickly told Scarlet about how Edward had a new human and how I could not stop thinking about her, "So I can't take it anymore Scarlet. I know I love her and I hate to do this to Edward and Alice but I can't stay around. If I do I am going to ruin everything in this family."

"So you need a way out, somewhere to hide, a new identity that your family can't trace, and just to get away. Am I correct?"

I closed my eyes, "Yes. Can you please help me?"

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "Anything for you. And no you won't owe me anything. I owed you big, plus this means I will finally have company for a while. Want to leave now?"

I thought about it. Give me like two hours. Meet me just outside of Forks."

"Okay. I will see you then." She snapped her fingers and she was gone in another flash of light.

I quickly started packing. I wrote a letter to Alice. After that I wrote a letter to Bella and put it in the mail. I packed away everything that they wouldn't notice was gone. It was only an hour but I started out the door. On my way out in my car I ran into Esme on the driveway.

She got out of the car and said, "Jasper where are you headed?"

"Hey mom. I'm just running out for a drive. Just going a little outside of Forks. I just feel like going for a drive."

She smiled at me, "Okay sweetie. Just make sure you are home in time for the movie later."

It killed me inside to lie to her but I smiled and replied, "You know it. I'll see you when I come back."

"Okay. Love you Jasper."

"Love you too mom." Were the words that cut my dead heart open and had salt poured into it. I knew it would devastate her when she read the letter I had left to Alice, but I had to get out.

She let me pass and I sped off toward the edge of town. I knew I didn't have too much time till Alice came back from the mall with Bella. As soon as I hit the end of town and stopped the car there was a flash from a nearby tree. There Scarlet sat swinging her legs. She looked to be only sixteen but she was not. The one time I asked her how old she was she replied with, "Now Jasper you should know never to ask a woman her age." And that was where she left it.

She did a jump off of the tree and landed softly. I opened the door and then got my stuff out of the trunk. I walked over to her and said, "I'm ready to go when you are."

She smiled her coy little smile, "Then we are off." She snapped her fingers and it was like smoke had surrounded us and when it cleared we were in a huge apartment in some town and I had no clue where. Scarlet motioned around the room, "Welcome to my home and you can call it yours as well if you like."

Okay so that is chapter two. Sorry was not as fast as I had hoped but computers are slow and to be honest the time I write best at is between 12 am and 4am and I have been watching movies at that time. : D oh well show me love and let me know what you think. Don't forget to favorite, alert and/or review. Thanks for reading :D

Ps. If you want to see where I got the inspiration for Scarlet click the link below and just imagine her with scarlet colored hair. :D

**.com/files/anime_witch_girl_Wallpaper_**

**-Kittylover93**


	3. Chapter 3

So I hope you all liked the last chapter here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review when you are done, please and thank you. :D

JPOV

I put down my bag and walked around the apartment. It was quite big. There had to be at least three bedrooms and countless others. I looked at Scarlet, "Why do you have so much room. I mean didn't you say that you lived alone."

She looked around and sighed, "I guess I am still hoping that one day someone will love me for who I am and not what I can do for them."

Scarlet went over to the closest sofa and sat down and looked out the window. I could feel the sadness rolling off of her. I walked over and sat next to her. I looked at her and I could see tears rolling down her cheek. I pulled her over to me and held her close, "Don't worry Scarlet. There is someone out there that will love you for you."

"It's just when people find out I'm a witch they expect so much from me. They expect me to do spells for them, make potions, and make their problems go away. Then it becomes more about my magic then me."

"I guess the guy comforting you right now doesn't help. I mean I'm here because of your magic."

She laughed and looked me in the eyes, "That's different. First of all you are not putting the moves on me. Second I owed you. Third it is nice to have you here nonetheless. And fourth if I really didn't want you here I could have sent you anywhere in the world I wanted, but here you are in my home. Jasper I see you more as a friend than someone who would only use me and my magic."

"Well I must not help too much if you're still sad."

That got her to fully laugh. She punched me in the stomach, "You just got here stupid. I'm sad just thinking about how alone I've been for a while. And hey you know that you could have used that amulet to just, you know contact me, say hi."

"I guess I should have checked in on you more than I have."

"Well you can make up for that now by spending some time with me. Now we have to get you all settled. First things first, I need to show you around and pick a room for you." Scarlet leapt up off the sofa and pulled me toward the other rooms.

APOV

I was with Bella at the mall trying to see what Jasper was up to but he wasn't making any decisions on what he was going to do but I could see flashes as he would think of something and then it would be gone again before I could even fully focus on anything. Then all of a sudden he was gone. No more flashes, no sight of Jasper near or far into the future.

I really did not want to worry Bella and I could tell she really wasn't into the trip so I smiled at her, "You really are hating this aren't you?"

She blushed like always and replied, "More than you could ever believe. Can we go home yet?"

"Sure let me just pay for these few things then we can go." I practically dragged Bella out of the mall. Once we were in the car and Bella was strapped in I gassed it. I don't think that the speedometer ever went below seventy till we hit the driveway.

I ran inside with all the bags and said to Bella, "Hey you really need to go try on this dress and show Esme."

At the sound of her name Esme came out of the kitchen, "Find some nice things girls?"

"Yes Mrs. Cullen." Bella smiled at Esme.

"Now Bella, I told you before, call me Esme. Now please go try on that dress. I would really like to see how it looks on you."

Bella shook her head and walked up the stairs with it. As soon as she was inside Edward's room and the door closed I turned to Esme, "Have you seen Jasper recently?"

She looked confused at my question, "Yes I just saw him not forty-five minutes ago."

"Did he say where he was going?"

I could tell she was getting a little worried but I had to ask, "Yes he said he was going for a drive and he would be back soon."

"Were those his exact words?" I questioned her.

Esme seemed to think about it for a second, "No. I told him not to be late for our movie night and he said, 'I'll see you when I come back.' Then he drove off."

I relaxed a little. Jasper was known for going on long drives around town. When he would do that most of the time I would loose sight of him because he just blindly drives not really choosing anywhere in particular to drive.

As Bella came down the stairs Edward, Emmett and Rosalie came through the door. Edward stopped and said, "Holy heck."

Bella blushed and looked at the floor. "Thank you?"

Emmett pushed Edward a bit and commented, "You got a pretty one there, Eddie."

A little while after Bella got changed back into her jeans Carlisle came home and we all sat down to watch a movie. It was Rosalie's turn to pick the movie so we ended up watching _Fast and furious: Tokyo Drift _which did not please me but I put up with it. As the movie got closer and closer to the end I started worrying more and more about Jasper. When the end credits came up I looked around the room. Esme was looking at the clock just as worried as I was. Edward had a sleeping Bella in his lap. Emmett and Rosalie were looking at the floor thinking. Carlisle was tapping his fingers like crazy. I finally spoke first, "Is anyone else really worried about where Jasper is?"

There was a group, "Yes."

"I'm going to go look for him." I said to the family.

Emmett stood up and said, "I'll go with you Alice."

Esme stood up also, "I think we all are going to go with you."

"I can't." Edward said to us, "I mean someone has to stay with Bella. Good luck you guys."

All of us went running out of the house following the trail that Jasper's car had left behind. We got outside of Forks when we found his car. He was not in it. I didn't expect him to be but I figured there would be a trail leading away from the car if he had gotten out and ran. We smelled all over the place close to his car and far from his car. The only scent of him was about five feet away from the car. After that there was nothing. It was like he just disappeared.

We kept searching till the sun came up before we decided to go back to the house. Once we got home I ran up to our room. I thought that maybe he was waiting for me in some place and had left a note for me. He had done it once when we first got married. He had left me a note to where the honeymoon spot was and not to tell anyone. I looked on the bed and sure enough there was a letter on the bed. I couldn't help but smile as I picked it up.

I opened the letter and began reading. As soon as I started I knew it wasn't good. It said,

"Dear Alice,

I am so sorry to say that I am leaving. Please do not come look for me. I

have left for reasons that can not be explained in a letter but I also could not say it

to your face. Trust me when I say that you will not be able to find me. I am sorry.

After all of these years you would think that I would have enough guts to say that

I won't be back to you but I don't. I never wanted to hurt you Alice but I could no

longer stand the feelings that I was holding onto. It was not your fault that I left

Alice. The fault lies with me. Maybe someday I will be able to tell you why I left,

but right now I can't. I know you don't understand but please let me go. I do love

you Alice but it seems that things have changed with me and this means I must

go. Tell everyone that I am sorry, especially Esme. I will come back one day and

if I did run into anyone as I am leaving I will not lie to them. I will say that I will

see them when I come back, it just won't be anytime soon. I love you Alice.

Please forgive me.

Yours truly, Jasper"

If I could have cried I would have. My husband just left me and he didn't even tell me goodbye in person. My cold heart broke. I sent a mental thought down to Edward to tell the family what had been said. I looked in the closet and saw that most of his clothes had been left behind. He had also left all of his information cash and credit cards behind. He was really going to go off the grid. He left with what he held dear and that had not included me. I laid down on the bed and cried. I have been here for a week now. I only leave for quick hunts then return back to my room.

JPOV

Once Scarlet had showed me around the house and I got settled I went to see what Scarlet was up to. I walked into a room that made no sense unless you knew someone who makes fake papers. Scarlet was currently working on a birth certificate that read, "Jasper". I laughed and asked, "So what is going to be my last name?"

"I was thinking just Whitlock. I mean it just has that flow to it."

"Won't the Cullens be able to track that name?" I asked her.

She turned around and walked at me with her finger pointed at my chest, "Do you doubt my magic Major? I mean not only have I staid eighteen for over two hundred years but in that two hundred years I have only lived in five different places, okay six if you count right before the massive earthquake. Do you know how much power it takes to make a whole town forget you or think that they grew up with you and keep them thinking that way? So do you doubt that I will not be able to put you into a system and keep you hidden from the Cullens?"

I took a step back. Rule one when around a witch; don't piss them off because even if you are a vampire, they _can_ turn you into toads. "No I don't doubt you Scarlet."

She smiled, "Good. So you want to come help me? I have already set up your credit card, your bank account at the local bank, school transcripts, and insurance papers. Now all we have left is your driver's license, finish your birth certificate, and take your picture for the license."

"Alright so where do we take the picture?"

She gave me that wicked witch smile and said, "First we have to change your look. Now trust me."

All of a sudden I was transported into the bathroom with one of those bibs over you that they use in hair salons. I looked in the mirror at Scarlet, "What are you doing?"

"Fixing you. Now we are going to turn you around so you can't see till your done." I tried to get up and run, "Oh did I forget to mention that you are magically glued to that chair as well as your feet on the foot rest? Now trust me and close your eyes."

I closed my eyes because I knew there was no fighting this woman. I mean really how can you fight when she has you glued to a chair? I could feel her putting stuff in my hair and after a while she put something over my hair and sat down and talked to me for almost an hour. When she finally took the thing off my head she washed my hair out. When she finally turned me around to look at the mirror my jaw dropped, "You dyed my hair black?"

"Yes and now you look very sexy." She smiled at me and walked out of the room. She yelled down the hall, "You know you aren't glued to the chair now right?"

I still could not believe that crazy witch dyed my hair black. What surprised me more was that I liked it.

Well that was chapter three of It takes one moment. So in this chapter in one moment Alice got her heart broken : ( sad but it had to be done, I mean this is a Bella Jasper story. I hope you liked it and I hope even more that you review. Show me some love and tell me what you think, what you would like to see, what you didn't like. All comments welcome. :D and also would like to say I do take anonymous reviews so please review. :D love you all for reading this far.

**-Kittylover93**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I know I said that Scarlet had some apartment in a town but I have given it some thought and decided on a house out of town in the woods :D so just remember that when reading the chapter. Sorry for the confusion.

JPOV

It's been a week since I moved in with Scarlet. In that time she has shown me around the town. We actually lived on the top of a mountain called Barclay. The town was quite small but it was bigger than Forks. It was a little town called Towanda which I found means, "Place where we bury our dead" in Native American. Scarlet's house was thirty minutes from town. It was pretty secluded which was just like Scarlet, but I could tell how being all alone on the top of a mountain could affect her for the negative. There were some people that lived up on the mountain but not that many. It would be the perfect place for the Cullens to settle down if they wanted, but they tended to have more sunny days than cloudy.

It didn't matter how far I was from Forks I couldn't stop thinking about all the Cullens. What made it worse was that I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Scarlet was going to take me for a ride on some quads before it got dark out so that she could show me, "The best places on the mountain," as she had stated.

Scarlet came into the house and said, "Well come on Jasper we are going to have a good night." She smiled at me and waved me to follow her out the door.

"So what are we doing?" I said as I walked out to the front yard.

"Just come on. You will get to drive the other quad. You stay here and I'll get them." Scarlet walked into a garage and when the door opened she came speeding out and braked right in front of me. She hoped off with the motor still running, "This one can be yours. Be right back I need to get my baby."

She ran back into the garage and I heard it start up and then the sound of "party rock anthem" start up. I didn't get it did she have a cd player on the back of her quad. She came speeding out and didn't stop till she hit the road. My eyes bulged at her quad. It was an electric purple with a killer stereo system on the back. The speakers were built into the sides and also the part where the bars laid on the back you could see them. She screamed over the music, "Well you coming or not?" She revved the engine and took off down the road.

I smiled and jumped onto the waiting quad and flew after her. Seeing Scarlet drive that quad was so funny. I could see her almost dancing to the music. Also when the beat called for it she would break to the song. Then she would take off again. It was just fun to watch her do this. This went on for the almost five minutes that the song plays for. Once the song was over Scarlet pulled out and ipod and hit the next button, nightcore bloody Mary started to blare from the speakers. I laughed and pulled up right next to her, "So where we going Scarlet?"

"Just around. It's nice to just dance and drive around. Now I will race you to the top on the mountain."

"Aren't we already at the top?" I asked.

She gave me that witchy smile, "You would think." Scarlet sped off in front of me and since I had no clue where we were going I just let her lead.

We drove for a while listening to different music, some I liked some I didn't but it was so much fun. We got to one road that looked like a dead end but Scarlet drove right toward a group of trees. I had learned over the short time I had met Scarlet that things were never as they seem so I wasn't surprised when she drove through the trees. I got to the other side and there was a road, which she was following. I looked behind me wondering how people didn't find this road on their own and I realized that once I drove over it that the road was disappearing and trees were springing up.

We went another five minutes before we stopped. My eyes bulged when I saw where Scarlet had taken me. There was a beautiful lake in front of us. There was lots of grass and flowers and trees surrounding it. You could tell there had once been pavement but the grass had overtaken it. "Where are we?" I asked in pure amazement.

"They used to call it sunfish pond many years ago. It used to be a place where people would come camping and fishing. So many enjoyed it." She sounded almost sad when she spoke of it.

"Then why did you make it so people couldn't come to it anymore?"

A darkness came across her face, "I made it impossible for people to come here because there were so many. At first the people came charming the citizens. They told them that they would give them money if they turned over the mineral rights. The economy was so bad that people leapt at the chance to make some extra money. Those on and off the mountain were giving it up. Soon you couldn't go five miles without running into a new well around here. Then the drilling companies learned how to make more money by drilling into the mountain. Everyone thought that they would never be able to touch this place because it was so high. Soon technology caught up and they learned cheap ways to drill even up here. They sweet-talked the game commission and the people that owned here. They started drilling."

Scarlet got real quiet for a moment, "When they drilled, they cleared out so many trees. Since the soil stopped being held by the trees there was so much that was loose there started to be more flooding and mud slides. The fracking water ended up getting in the pond and it killed all the fish and beaver that lived in and around here. Animals started getting sick because they used this pond for water. So many animals died. There was one day that I went out back of my house and I found a doe and two fauns dead. I cast a spell on it to see what they had died from. Turns out they died of the chemicals in this pond."

I quietly asked, "How did it all stop?"

When she looked at me I could see the true power in her eyes, "_I_ made it stop." She turned her head back to the pond, "When I found those deer dead in my yard something went through me. It was like Mother Nature was telling me to help her stop them. I'm telling you nobody in the world had ever seen fear like they did."

She was starting to scare me, "Scarlet what did you do?"

She looked at me and smiled a smile I had only ever seen once before, "I made them pay. The wind listened to me as I told it to move and destroy. It destroyed the drilling sight while they worked on it. The rain hit them so hard they ran away with bruises. The ground trembled and the tower fell. It didn't land on anyone but everyone ran. Then they watched as the earth tore in half right where the drill was. It fell into the gapping hole. Then something I didn't even know if it was me or something else happened." A smile so sinister spread across her face, "The spirits of those who have died here came back and took a stand. There were Indian spirits, those who had died in the coalmines, those who died of sickness, and even the spirits of the animals came back and chased away the workers. After that it was said that this whole mountain was cursed and haunted. Land sold fast and cheap. I bought everything from those who sold. After a time some people wanted to come back. I let the land be sold that was below my house but everything till the bottom of this mountain belongs to me. I hid this place because if I have ever learned anything in all my years it is that history repeats itself. One day the drillers, or miners, or who knows what will be back. They will want to get rid of this place. They better hope they kill me first because I will live forever to make sure they don't do it again."

All of a sudden Scarlet fell backward and I saw as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I caught her before she could hit the ground. I laid her on the quad. I really had no idea what to do. I mean what is anyone supposed to do when a witch who is over two hundred years old passes out? I held onto her and when a few minutes had passed without her waking up I started to pat the side of her face, "Scarlet. Scarlet, wake up."

After a minute of doing the patting thing she finally started to come around. When she opened her eyes she looked confused, "Jasper, what happened. I was just telling you that this place was named sunfish pond and all of a sudden everything went black."

Now it was my turn to be confused, "Scarlet, that wasn't all you said. You told me why this place is blocked off."

"Did I? I really don't remember that day. Just sometimes it is like someone else takes over. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Also I think she was just talking to me because she remembers it clear as a bell. She is kind of scary."

All of a sudden Scarlet got frantic, "Did I hurt you Jasper? I mean I know that sometimes when that happens someone can get hurt, or bad things happen."

"No, no relax. Nothing happened. Does that happen very often?"

She put her head down, "Not since the day I found three deer dead in my yard. When I came to I was back in my house and it was night. I never really found out what I did. I'm just scared that I'll hurt someone."

I tried to lighten the mood, "Can't hurt me. I'm like a rock."

She laughed a little, "You would be surprised."

"How about we get home you look tiered." I suggested.

She shook her head in agreement and we headed back to the house.

BPOV

Since Jasper disappeared I haven't really seen Alice around. She just stays in her room. Once Jasper left Emmett started to watch me when Edward had to hunt. Things had just kept going on like normal but now time away from Edward was painful. For some reason even when Edward was there it still felt a little painful.

There were rumors about the different reasons why all of a sudden Jasper Cullen had just dropped out of school and ran for it; all the more ridiculous than the last. Personally even I have no idea why he left. Alice had told Edward what the letter said and mostly he said that there was something that would have torn the family apart and he didn't want to do that. I just wish he had talked to me about his problems before he took off.

Today Edward was supposed to go for a hunt. Emmett had called and told me that he was going to be about half an hour late to watch me because he had to take care of something real quick. For some reason I had a feeling it involved Rose in a way I don't even want to think about.

So now I am just getting home from school and checking the mail. There are just the normal things like the never-ending cycle of bills and just junk mail. My hands stopped at a letter that was addressed to me. I knew that handwriting, it was Jaspers. I looked at the mailing address and it was sent from right in town. But it had been sent out almost a week ago. There was no return address on it. I ran inside and up to my room. I opened the envelope. Inside that envelope was another envelope but this one had writing on the outside. It said, "Read when not around Edward."

My hands shook as I opened that envelope. Inside that one was just one sheet of paper. I unfolded it and read what it said,

"Dear Bella,

I honestly don't know what to say to you. I know that if I tell you where

I am you may accidentally tell Edward where I am in your sleep. I do not blame

you for that. I do want you to know that I left for reasons more complicated than

I could ever explain in a simple letter. I started to enjoy the time we spent together

and I began to think about you a lot. I know you love Edward. Every time I was

near you when Edward was close by I could feel how much he and you love each

other. I could not do anything to disturb that so I have decided to leave. If I know

you like I think you do, you will say that my leaving is your fault, but I want you

to know that it was not. If I staid I would only hurt my family more than I am by

leaving. I am in good hands though. I can honestly tell you I am staying with an

old friend, although she can be a real witch sometimes. I think you would like her.

Maybe someday I will return and we can be friends. Till then I would like to say

that I enjoyed our many late night conversations. You are the only person that

could understand me to the length that you have. I pray that when I come back I

can call you my friend and maybe even sister if Edward decides to ask you to join

our world. I hope that you will not show this letter to Edward. Please consider this

a secret between us. Take care Bella. Maybe the next time I see you, you can tell

me you finally could make my mother's famous recipe. Also don't let Edward

push you around too much, you have a strong personality and it would be a shame

to loose a bit of that.

Yours truly, Jasper"

I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my cheeks. Jasper thought about our talks so much that he had to leave? It didn't make any sense. I reread that letter two more times until I heard a knock downstairs. I threw the letter under my bed and went down the stairs. When I opened the door Emmett came bounding into the room.

He looked at my puffy eyes and said, "What's wrong Bella?"

I smiled at him, "I was just reading something that brought tears to my eyes."

He laughed at me, "Well then you need to stop reading all those books that make you cry."

"Yeah I guess. So what do you want to do?"

Emmett and I played video games until midnight when my dad came home from the night shift. I told Emmett that I would be okay since my dad was home. He just gave me a look and I said, "If you are that worried you can sit outside and watch the house until Edward comes to relieve you."

Emmett left the house but I knew he hadn't left the property. It was like I could just feel him out there watching the house, maybe even watching me. All that night I could not stop thinking about that letter that Jasper had written to me. Then I couldn't stop wondering why I couldn't stop thinking about that letter. You could say I was in letter madness.

Later that night I felt cold arms wrap around me and I smiled. "Hi." I said to the arms.

"Hello." I heard the voice and I looked up to see Jasper smiling down at me.

I bolted up and looked at who was holding me. Edward was sitting there looking confused, "Did I scare you?"

I shook my head, "No. No just strange dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked me.

I snuggled back into his side and said, "Not really. I can't even remember it clearly now."

EPOV

I had rushed home from hunting so that I could watch Bella sleep. When I got there she was saying things like, "Where are you." I thought she was talking about me so cuddled closer to her. When she felt me next to her she said, "Hi." So I thought she was awake so I responded. Then she flew up like I was a complete stranger. I looked in her eyes and it looked like she was almost disappointed it way me. She said it was a dream but Bella is a really bad liar to me.

The next few days Bella seemed different and she just couldn't stop moving around in her sleep. She would mumble things but I could never understand her. I asked about it and she said that she could never remember what she was dreaming about.

Ever since Jasper left she seems out of it. At first it was like there was nothing wrong. Bella tried to comfort Alice but Alice would keep pushing Bella away. That night when she looked at me strange was like a turning point. Ever since that night Bella won't talk to me about things. There are some nights when she doesn't even want me to be at her house. She just keeps saying, "I need to think about things."

One time I couldn't stand to hear that phrase again. I held her by the arms and said, "Can't you just talk to me about what you always seem to think about?"

I wasn't holding her that tight and when she pushed me away I backed up, "I just need to think by myself. You are always around and sometimes I just need time by myself. Why do you constantly need to know what the fuck I'm thinking about?"

I looked her in the eyes, "Because you are the only one I can't hear and you are the one I want to most. Please tell me Bella."

"Please leave me alone Edward."

That night I didn't go inside her window but I staid just far enough away that she couldn't see me but I would be able to hear her. After a time of her tossing and turning on her bed she sat up. She looked out the window and said, "Edward I know you are out there. I don't know how I know that but it is like I can feel you watching me. Just go away for tonight. Let me sleep and don't you even think about sending one of the others to watch over me." She laid back down and I left.

JPOV

Within the next couple days I started high school with Scarlet. Scarlet walked me through the halls and it just felt so strange. I had only been at Forks high for a few years but walking around without my brothers or sister it felt strange. It also hurt a little because I felt like if I closed my eyes for a little while that Bella would come around the next corner.

Days passed and soon I had been in Pennsylvania for a month; it felt like a year. I had taken up doing different kinds of art. Scarlet had made me a room full of nothing but art supplies of every sort. There were things to draw, paint, sculpt and even a potters wheel. At first I liked to make things out of clay. By the end of one week we had a whole new set of bowls, plates, and even mugs. I worked day and night when I wasn't at school. I tried everything I could to keep my mind off of Forks and more importantly, Bella.

I realized that I had been making way too much with the clay when Scarlet made all the clay and the wheel disappear from the art room. After that I started to sketch. One day I was working on a brand new one. I wasn't even really looking at what I was sketching. It was like my hand had a mind of it's own because I had no idea what it was.

Scarlet came into the room and looked at what I was working on. She left the room and came back two hours later. She looked at it again and walked over to me. She leaned on my shoulder a little and said, "So is this Bella?"

I finally took my pencil off of the paper and leaned back to look at it. It wasn't a full picture of Bella. It was just her face. The hair wasn't done yet but it perfectly shaped her face. Her mouth and lips weren't fully done either but her eyes were a different story. Her eyes just shone even though they were done in simple pencil if they had been colored brown I would have thought that I was looking straight into her eyes.

I looked over my shoulder at Scarlet, "Yeah. Funny thing is I didn't even realize that I was drawing her." I looked at the sketch some more. The pain in my heart got so painful I could not look at it anymore. I ripped it in half and then in half again.

Scarlet looked at me like I was insane, "Why did you do that?"

I got up and walked out of the room, "Because she's not mine to look at." I stopped at the door and looked back at Scarlet, "I'm going to go to town for a while. Don't wait up."

I walked out of the door and as I shut it all I could hear was Scarlet say, "Jasper wait."

I got in the car and just drove to town. I walked all along the river. I probably walked around that whole town three times, and that was at human speed. I found myself at the river again when the sun started coming up. I couldn't believe how beautiful it looked shining on the river. Once I got past the beauty of the river I found myself thinking of her again.

**Okay well that was chapter four. I really hope that you all enjoyed it. Right now I hope that you guys are getting just how hard everything is for Jasper and Scarlet. I mean the pain is Jasper's but how many of us know the feeling of watching a friend go through something like this and not knowing how to really help. As for Bella she hasn't really figured it out yet but I'm working with her. Also anyone else wondering how Edward is going to take Bella pulling away from him? How about the lovely ex wife that seems so down? Hmmm the plot thickens folks. :D please take two more minutes of your time to let me know what you think. Thanks. :D **

**-Kittylover93 **


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I know I'm a little late with this one but what can you do? Well I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. In this chapter we will see some more of Edward and Bella, maybe some more Alice. To start off I think we may have some Edward pov. Let me know what you think of the chapter. :D But I have a feeling that the pov's are going to be kind of short. Hope that isn't bad to you readers.

EPOV

Over the past few weeks Bella and I have been drifting apart more and more. She won't talk to me about what is making her pull away. Maybe she has started thinking that maybe my family and I are monsters and she is trying to get away. I have no clue. There are so many nights when Bella kicks me out of her room and off of her property that now I end up watching her sleep only once or twice a week.

I have tried to talk to Alice about all of this. She says that she hasn't really seen anything clearly since Jasper left. Anything to do with Bella or the family is blurry. She says that other things that don't involve any of us is clear as can be but it is like since Jasper left things aren't and won't be clear. She suspects they won't get clear again until Jasper comes back.

If things do not change between Bella and me soon, I am going to start to look for the reason myself. I will not let Bella leave me unless she tells me what happened.

BPOV

I know I am hurting Edward more than anything. More and more nights I am sending him away. If Edward knew the reason I am afraid of what he would do. The night after I had the dream of Jasper holding me I went to Angela's house for a sleep over. I ended up falling asleep and when I woke up the next morning Angela was giving me quite a look, "What is it Angela?"

"You were talking in your sleep last night."

I got worried. I knew I had had a dream about Jasper during the night so I wondered what I could have been saying, "Well what did I say?"

She looked at the floor, "You said, 'Jasper where are you? I miss you. Please come back.' Then you wouldn't stop tossing and turning."

"I just miss him some Ang. We used to talk a lot about things like books and movies and things of that sort. Edward just never seems too interested in talking about that kind of stuff."

"Okay." She had said then we watched a movie and a few hours after that I went home.

I do not want Edward to know that I am having dreams about Jasper so I keep him away. What worries me more than Edward hearing me talk about Jasper is the fact that I just can not stop thinking about him. Jasper is in my thoughts more often than Edward is these days. I love Edward but I can not stop thinking about Jasper.

Every time I think of Jasper part of me yells at the other part saying, "You are with Edward. Stop thinking about Jasper. You love Edward."

Then the other side says, "I think."

I am just so confused. I am starting to realize that I did, no do have feelings for Jasper. When he went away things just were never the same around here. If only Jasper was around so that I could talk to him about it.

JPOV

I watched that sunrise until all the color was gone and people started to come out. I didn't want to go back to the house but I could tell that this would be a full sunny day. I could not afford to sparkle today even though I wanted to stay out and look at the river. I got back in the car and put the visor down.

A note fell from the visor. I picked it off of the floor and it was written in Scarlet's handwriting, "Hey Jasper, if you are reading this then it means that it is either sunny or getting there. I have a feeling that with how you have been lately you will want to stay out longer. In the glove compartment there is a purple vial and a bright blue vial. Drink the purple one first and then drink the blue one. After that look in a mirror and stick your arm in the light. Have fun but remember it only lasts like five hours at the most. Love Scarlet."

I went into the glove compartment like Scarlet said and I pulled out two of the "vials". They looked more like big bottles. There had to be at least two if not three shots in each. I picked up the purple one like she said. I opened up the purple one and smelled it; it smelled like feet. I held my breath and drank it down. My vision went blurry for a moment. Funny enough it smelled like feet but tasted like peppermint. Then I opened the blue one and smelled that one, it smelled like something rancid. I drank that one down as well but that one tasted like raspberries. My skin started to tingle.

Once my skin stopped tingling I put my arm in the light that was shining through the window. My skin looked like a darker tan. The thing that surprised me the most was that my skin did not sparkle. My skin looked like everyone else's skin.

Then I remembered about looking in the mirror. I looked in the mirror. I thought I was going to pass out when I looked in the mirror. My face was exactly the same but my eyes had changed. My eyes were not those of the hunter. They were the bright green that they had been when I was human.

I went out and walked along the river. I tried my speed out once I hit a patch of trees. I still had my speed and I knew I still wanted blood but it felt so nice not to have to worry about my eyes changing color or my skin sparkling. I felt almost human again. It just made my day.

For the next few hours I went out walking around town in the wonderful sunlight. After four and a half hours my eyes started to get blurry again and my skin started to tingle. I figured that the potions were starting to wear off so best to get back to the car.

I went back to the house and it was just after three so she was home from school. I rushed in and gave her the biggest hug I could give without crushing her. She laughed at me and said, "You must have found those potions I left in the glove compartment."

"Yes I did and thank you so much. How come they smell so bad but taste so good?"

She smirked at me, "Well who would drink it if it smelled and tasted like feet? I wouldn't even. You can always change the taste without compromising the potion but if you try to change the smell it will be bad for who ever drinks it. So what did you think of your eyes?"

"I loved it. I always hated that I lost my bright green eyes when I was changed. It felt right to have my eyes that color. How long did it take to make that potion?"

"Bout fifteen minutes to prepare and then it brews for a day. One batch of potion holds about ten bottles. As for the one for your skin, that one takes about the same amount but twenty minutes of prep time." Scarlet told me. She turned around and said, "You want to watch me make some potions?"

I had always wanted to see this so I jumped at the offer, "Sure."

She walked me to the back of the house and waved her hand over part of the floor. A trap door appeared and she pulled it open. We went down into the trapdoor and when we both got down the door closed but a bright light came on. After being blinded for a moment my eyes adjusted to the bright light. What I saw amazed me. There was a room that had to be as big as the whole foundation of the house. It wasn't like most basements especially since every wall had at least five windows that were open and I could smell the fresh air coming in. In between the windows on the walls were either shelves of books, or shelves covered in all kinds of bottles, some empty some full. On the floor evenly spaced out were cauldrons and a little table next to each cauldron. In the right corner of the room was a gigantic sink, which must have been used for cleaning.

"Holy heck Scarlet. Isn't this place below ground?" I asked her.

"Yes but I need ventilation so I used a spell to ventilate the room which made windows. I just recommend that you don't look out them. I would have to dig your head out of the ground, and I don't feel like digging."

"That is very cool Scarlet." I looked around at all of the cauldrons. Some of them were steaming; some had spoons in the cauldron stirring. It was just a room that was full of magic. You could smell it, see it, and just feel the magic around the room.

I walked around and looked at some of the cauldrons. They had all different colors of liquids. Some smelled of flowers others smelled of bad things like feet. I looked at one that smelled of blood and hamburgers. I practically stuck my head in the cauldron and inhaled, "What is this one?"

"Oh shit, Jasper. No get away from that one." She said as she tried to pull me away. Finally I let her and when she took me to the open window I could smell fresh cut grass, fallen leaves, that smell of falling rain.

"What was that?" I asked Scarlet as she blew wind from the window into my face.

"Uh that would be my vampire killing potion."

I looked at her like she was crazy, "You trying to kill me Scarlet?"

She laughed, "Never you Jasper. I have been working on this for a long time. I have been having problems with vampires trying to kill people on my mountain. I clearly have signs up that say if you are a vampire eat animals, eat people and you will die. They haven't been listening so I started a potion. It is supposed to smell like their favorite blood so they dig right in and eat and die. So I am going to go put a lid over it and everything will be okay."

I heard a clang and the sound of metal moving. I looked over and saw Scarlet pushing the cauldron into a whole behind one of the bookshelves. I tilted my head and she laughed, "It has to stay hot till it is done brewing so it has to go into one of those. So we came down here to make you a couple big batches of those potions."

"Well if you made those other ones doesn't that mean that you already have nine more?"

As I asked questions Scarlet was moving around the room. Currently she was looking at one of the bookshelves, "Well you see Jasper I have a few little cauldrons that make one bottle which is pretty much a test cauldron so it just made one. Since you liked it, we are going to make a big batch of this. Ah here are the spells we need. I may be old but I will never be able to remember all these spells so I write them down."

Scarlet grabbed something off of one of the shelves and walked over to the empty spot where the vampire potion had been. She twirled the stick and a cauldron appeared over the burner. I realized what the stick was, "Scarlet are you seriously using a wand?"

She turned her head away from the book for a moment and laughed, "Sweaty how often do you see a witch without a wand."

"Well I mean I have never seen you with one before, is all I was saying."

She smiled at me as she went back to the book, "You are right. I normally only have to use it when I make potions. Now if I was you I would go sit on that stool."

I looked around, "What stool?" Without looking up from her book Scarlet pointed her wand to a corner of the room right near one of the windows, "Oh that stool."

When I sat down on the stool Scarlet put the book down on the little table. She put her long hair into her pigtails. She rolled up her sleeves then put on a pair of leather gloves that were missing the fingertips to them. She started to whirl her wand around and tons of different vials started to hover off of the shelves and went over to the table she had the book on. Once in a while she would snatch a bottle out of the air. She would put down the vial and it would fly back to its place. At one point she took a few things out of a container and she put out her hand and the next thing I knew a dagger was flying by my head and landed in her hand. She muttered a lot during all of this but it was all in some other language I have never heard, maybe it was Latin. When all of the vials were back in their places Scarlet put down her wand and started waving her hands over the cauldron like the typical witch would. When she got to the end Scarlet looked up at me and said, "Jasper, hold your breath for a little bit." I did as she said. Scarlet took off one of her gloves. She closed her hand around the dagger and pulled it out. I saw her wince as she squeezed her hand over the cauldron. She did something over her hand and I could see the skin healing back up. She looked up at me, "Most take a few drops of magic and I still am so not used to doing that."

When she stepped away from the cauldron there was a large spoon inside it that kept stirring. I looked at the pot, "So which was that one?"

"That was the one for your skin. That is why it took twenty minutes to do. If you still want the potion for your eyes I can have that done a lot quicker."

I smiled at her, "If you don't mind but I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"Jasper it really is nothing. I have to do it like everyday. I do at least on spell a day and like I said most of the time it takes at least one drop of blood. After I do the one for your eyes I need to make one for myself but that will only take five minutes."

"What is the one for you do?" I questioned.

She laughed and replied, "My health."

We staid down there for another half an hour. I had to duck once in a while to avoid the occasional flying potion bottle but what could you do. When Scarlet was done we went back upstairs to watch a movie.

EPOV

It has been three days and Bella hasn't even really talked to me in that time. So today is a really sunny day. I told her that my family and I were going to go hunting while school was going on. It was partly true. My family did go hunting but I staid behind. While Bella was in school I went and started looking around.

I was almost ready to give up when I smelled a scent I hadn't smelled in almost two months; Jasper. I felt like one of the mutts, as I smelled all around the room. It was coming from under her bed. I picked up the mattress and there was a letter there.

My eyes scanned over it once then twice. There were a few parts that really stuck out to me. One was when he practically said that he loved her and that that was the reason he left. The second part that stuck out was when he said, "I can honestly tell you I am staying with an old friend, although she can be a real witch sometimes." There was only one person I knew from Jasper's past that he would call a witch. He would only call her that because she was one. I looked out the window and I heard the name slip out my mouth, "Scarlet!"

I ran all the way home and tore open that box. The envelope that had held Scarlet's gift to us had been ripped open and the stone was missing. I went and called our private eye. "Hello. James O'Brien, private eye at your service." He answered. **(Not James the vampire)**

"James, this is Edward. I need you to look up a name for me."

I could hear his smile, "Ah Edward. You know how much I require even for the small things."

"I know. I know James. Now I need you to look for a Scarlet Blackwood."

He laughed, "Wow that is a lot of colors."

"Yeah, yeah I need you to find her. She has probably been in the same area for a while. She should be about seventeen or eighteen. But put all else on the side and get me this location. If you get it to me soon I will give you a bonus." I barked into the phone.

"Wow, what does this chick owe you money or something?"

"No she knows where a back stabbing brother of mine is. Get it to me as soon as you can. When you do find it text the location to me and I will transfer the money to your account."

"Got it." James said as he hung up the phone.

I closed the phone and said, "I will get you for hurting this family Jasper. I will rip off your head."

So there is Chapter 5. In this chapter in one moment Edward decided to kill Jasper. What will happen next? Well to find out you have to wait for the next chapter and to get me there a nice review could also help inspire and get a new chapter out sooner. Thanks and please review.

**-Kittylover93**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright well here is the next chapter hope you guys like it and review. :D And something special since you guys have been liking it so much.

JPOV

I still can not take my mind off of Bella. One night I sat up just staring at the television. I heard the trap door from the potions room close and then I saw Scarlet out of the corner of my eye. She was in her nightgown and came over and sat on the sofa. She looked at me and said, "You're still thinking about her aren't you?"

I laughed without humor, "When don't I think about her Scarlet. Every time I look at something beautiful it reminds me of her smile, or eyes, or just her all together."

I got off of the sofa and went outside. I grabbed a pack of cigarettes off of the table by the door. I stood on the porch and lit one. I heard the door open and I looked at Scarlet. She now had a pair of pants under her nightgown. She shook her head at me, "What do those really do for you? I mean you're dead."

"Funny enough this is the only thing that helps me relax now."

Scarlet walked next to me and looked up at the moon, "Waxing moon. Well if anything that would relax you would be a good night's sleep."

"Ha that's a joke. I wish I could sleep. At least when humans sleep they get a chance to go into a deep sleep and not dream. I am cursed to stay awake with my thoughts for an eternity."

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, "Do you really want to sleep?"

I puffed on the cigarette some more. I blew the smoke out, "More than you could know Scar."

She put a bottle on the porch railing and pushed it over to me, "It's a sleeping potion but I put in like ten times the ingredients. Right now if a human drank that I could probably sleep for a year. It may put you out for five minutes or five hours. I don't know but it is up to you. I mean worse comes to worse you die but I mean your already dead so it just means you will wake up at some point."

I put out the cigarette and walked back into the house. I could hear Scarlet behind me. I went into my room and laid on the bed. I looked at Scarlet, "Well if this works see you when I wake up."

I uncorked the bottle and drank it down. I put the bottle on the bedside table and all of a sudden my eyes got really heavy. The last thing I heard was Scarlet laugh and say, "Sleep tight Jasper." Then everything went dark.

I knew I was asleep. I was just enjoying being passed out when all of a sudden; boom I am dreaming. I'm back in Forks and Edward is circling me like an angry dog. He keeps saying things about stealing his woman from him. I looked around and I could see Bella almost in tears screaming, "Edward no. Please I am sorry I don't love you anymore but please don't fight."

I laughed in my dream. Bella had picked me, as if. Then Edward attacked. I didn't want to hurt him but in the end he gave me no choice. I had gone up against many vampires when I was changed in the south. Different groups of vampires tried to get me to join them but I refused. I fought off so many that they started calling me "The Major" in the south.

When I realized that it was either going to be Edward, or me that old fighter took over. I quickly took him down. I left his head in tact and said to him, "Get over it Eddie. She picked me and you just better leave us the hell alone. If you don't the next time I am going to take off your head and make sure I burn all the pieces."

I picked Bella up. When I turned around we were here in Pennsylvania in front of Scarlet's house. I went inside and Scarlet was nowhere, not even in her potions room. I carried Bella to my room. She kissed me deeply and passionately. Soon her tongue was running over my bottom lip just begging for access into my mouth. So I open my mouth and her tongue went right in and started battling mine.

Then I could feel her warm hands grabbing onto the edge of my shirt and started pulling it up over my head. We broke apart and I looked deep into her eyes. There was a fire burning there that just screamed, "Take me." She leaned back in and almost devoured my lips. I couldn't stop myself in the dream from pulling off her shirt. She had on the sexiest black lace bra I had ever seen and having previously been married to Alice, that said something. I kissed along her neck and down to those beautiful breasts. Bella lifted her back off of the mattress and allowed me to unbutton her bra.

When the bra hit the floor my mouth almost watered looking at her lying there topless. I could really not stop myself as dream me began to suck on her nipples. She let out the most erotic moan I had ever heard. With my hand I lightly pinched her other nipple that I was not sucking on and the moan she let out just made me harder than I think I have ever been.

I could feel Bella reach down and unbutton my pants. I felt her warm hand slip under my boxers and grab onto me. The shock made me bite down a little harder on her nipple, which just made her moan more and start to work me. Oh now I could not stand it anymore. I undid the top button on her pants and pulled them down. She lay on the bed, no top and in the matching thong to the bra.

I looked up to the ceiling and thought, _"No! Now I need to wake up. I can not take this torment. At least when I was awake I could not think about this!" _I tried as hard as I could but I could not wake up.

I finally looked back down at Bella when I felt her move on the bed. Then I felt my will crumble when she put her mouth on the tip of me. It was like I could really feel her. I could feel the moister from her lips and the heat of her breath. Then I watched as she licked from the bottom of the shaft all the way to the tip. When she got to the tip she looked up from her lashes and took me all the way in her mouth. Now I was the one moaning. I felt myself getting close to coming and I went to pull out but she held me tighter and took it all and swallowed every bit.

When I stopped I looked down at Bella and she was licking her lips. My lips smashed into hers as I started kissing her. I couldn't take it. I pulled down her panties and started eating her. My tongue was all over the place and I could hear my name slip from her lips and it just made me hard all over again. What seemed like no time Bella was coming all over my tongue and I licked everything she gave.

When I was done I kissed her and she put her legs around my waist and flipped me over. She sat overtop of me and before I could even think about what she was going to do she began to ride me. While she bounced on me she leaned down and took my earlobe and whispered, "Why ride a horse when you can ride a cowboy." After that it took no time before I was coming again.

The dream ended with Bella getting off of me and lying next to me. She was running her fingers over my chest and she whispered, "I love you Jasper."

My eyes flew open. It was now bright and I looked at the clock. It was seven thirty. I went into Scarlet's room and hit her with the pillow. She sat up and said, "What the fuck Jasper?"

"I dreamed almost the whole time!" I yelled at her.

She looked at me and said, "About her?"

"Yes."

"How bad was it?"

"Well let me just say I am going to go smoke a whole pack of cigarettes and then go have some private time, all before I go to school." I said as I marched out of her room.

"Ouch." Was all I heard before I stormed out of the house with a brand new pack of cigarettes.

EPOV

It has been almost two weeks since I found out that Jasper, that little shit, is staying with Scarlet. That night when my family got back from their hunt I sat them all down. Today I went to see Bella and I found a letter from Jasper on her bedside table. In the letter he told her that he was leaving for reasons that could split up the family but not to worry about him because he is in good hands. In the letter he made a joke about her being a real witch sometimes." When I said that the whole family just paused and looked at each other.

Rosalie looked at me and said, "Does this mean that he went to stay with Scarlet for a while?"

I looked at the family, "That is what I was guessing."

Esme looked to Carlisle and said, "Well then we must find Scarlet and find Jasper so we can see what really happened that made him think that he had to leave."

I jumped in, "Esme I am already looking into it. I was planning on taking a few days to go out and to see just why he left. I figured that if it is anyone else he might lie or even run. If I go he won't feel guilty for anything or feel obligated to come back."

I looked to Alice and she looked like she was burning from the inside out. If she knew why Jasper had really left she would just jump into a fire all on her own. I couldn't do that. Alice looked up at me, "Edward I can't see what will happen but please bring him home. If you can not do that would you at least do me the favor of telling him that if it was something I did or if he just doesn't feel that way for me anymore to just give you his wedding ring and I will understand."

I shook my head, "I will Alice." I made a mental note to take the bastards ring before I set him on fire.

"Well everyone I am just waiting to hear back from my guy to find out where she is. When I hear back I will be taking right off. Rose while I'm gone will you please watch over Bella for me."

"Sure Edward." Rose said to me.

I went up to my room and packed a few clothes away for when I got the text. I stuffed them all into a backpack so I could just carry it on my back. I started on a new book and in the next three hours I heard my phone go off saying I had a text message. I looked at it and it was from James, _"She lives on a mountain called Barclay Mountain not far from a town called Towanda. According to those who live around there her family has lived there for many years and they all own the top of the mountain. She won't be hard to find."_

I sent him a message back; _"The money plus a bonus will be wired to your account within the hour." _

I went down the stairs and said good-bye to my family. I sent Bella a text saying that I was going out of town for a few days. All she said was to have fun. I left the house and started running towards Pennsylvania.

Rosalie's POV

Edward had said that he was leaving and not fifteen minutes later I had a feeling that I needed to go up to my room. I walked in and closed my door. I looked at the bed and there was Scarlet lying there. She smiled at me and put one finger up to her mouth as if saying, "Shh." She waved her hand around the room and I could see something covering the walls and floor. She got out of the bed and walked toward me, "There now nobody can hear us talk."

I just looked at her bewildered, "Scarlet, what are you doing here?"

She laughed, "Well let me just say that my crystal ball is more reliable than Alice's visions. I had a feeling that Edward would come after Jasper sooner or later. So I have been keeping a careful eye on him."

"He just left to find you." I stupidly told her.

"I know. I wanted to give him the enjoyment of the long run. But Rose I know I can trust you more than anyone in the house. Edward left for a reason other than what he has told you guys."

Now I really was confused, "So he didn't go to bring him back?"

Scarlet sat back down on the bed and patted next to her. I walked over and sat next to her, "On the contrary Rose. Edward is planning on killing Jasper. He doesn't want Jasper to come back to town."

"But, why would he do that? I mean Jasper and Edward used to get alone so well till it came to Jasper being around Bella." I looked at Scarlet and she was giving me a look like I just got the reason. I thought about it for a second and the answer practically smacked me in the face, "Jasper started to have feelings for Bella."

She shook her head; "He left so that Alice wouldn't find out that he fell in love with another woman. Although as I have seen through my crystal ball she has already come to that idea, she even suspects that it was Bella. Before Jasper left he wrote a letter to Bella and she hid it."

"Yeah Edward told us about that. I guess she forgot to hide it again because Edward said that it was on her nightstand."

She shook her head no, "He practically tore her room apart looking for it. But Edward blames Jasper for Bella pulling away."

"So he is going to go and kill Jasper so that Bella doesn't fall for him. But I think she already is. I mean I see her off in thought a lot. There were even a few times when I heard her in the girls bathroom muttering about needing to stop thinking about him."

Scarlet took my hands, "Rose I decided I could trust you best. Emmett is too impulsive and Esme worries too much as well as Carlisle. Alice can not be brought into this more than she already is or it could just be real bad."

"So why _did_ you come to me Scarlet?"

"I came because in two days Edward is going to be knocking down my door to get to Jasper. I'm going to have him out of the house and at school that day. I need you to talk to Bella. I need you to see if she feels the same as what Jasper feels for her. Jasper has felt like shit since he left here. He is constantly thinking about her and he even took up smoking."

I'm sure the face I gave her was ridiculous, "Smoking? Since when do vampires smoke?"

"Pretty much every time he is seriously thinking about her and can't stop. So he can easily go through one pack if in a day. Rose I need you to see if you can get her to me in the early morning in two days. Even my crystal ball is unsure of what may go on but it is a chance we need to take." She pleaded me with her eyes.

"But how do I get her to you? I mean I could throw her on a plane but then she is not going to know where to go."

Scarlet pulled out a necklace by the chain, "Here. Do not touch the stone. If you touch the stone it will send you right to my room on Barclay Mountain. If you can get her to admit how she feels and is willing to tell Jasper tell her to take the stone and Scarlet will help her from there."

I took the necklace from her being very careful not to touch the stone. I looked up at her, but she was gone. Then like a breeze went through the room I heard Scarlet say, "I know you can do it."

I looked at the ceiling, "Great now how am I going to do this?"

**(ONE AND A HALF DAYS LATER…STILL RPOV) **

I had one day to think of a plan. I suggested to the family that they go out hunting for a night. I went to Bella's house. When she opened the door I could tell that she was confused. I mean Bella and I never really got along. She almost paused when she opened the door, "Rosalie? Uh hi. What can I do for you?"

I smiled at her, "Well the family went hunting for a day and I got really bored. I know Edward is out of town for a little while and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the house and hang out? Please."

She was looking at me like I suddenly grew another head, "Uh sure. Is this a sleep over thing or just hang out?"

"Which ever you want."

She backed away from the door and said, "Well I will pack an over night bag just in case. Why don't you come in while I pack?"

I sat in Bella's living room while she packed. When she came down the stairs she smiled at me and said, "Ready."

We drove back to the house and from there it was kind of quiet. I suggested some funny movies. We ended up painting each other's nails. By the time night almost came I could say that I was having a lot of fun. Then I remembered that Scarlet had left me a note the day before reminding me that if I was going to get Bella to her house it had to be before dark because that was about the time Jasper was leaving for school.

I looked at Bella and said, "Well I have to be honest. I really asked you here for a different reason."

She smiled up at me, "Really? Well why did you ask me here then?"

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves, "It's about Jasper."

Bella paused. All of a sudden the smile slipped off of her face. She quickly tried to fake a smile but I could tell it was just for show. Her voice shook just a little bit and her heartbeat picked up when she said, "What about him?"

"How do you feel about Jasper?"

She got even quieter and her heart beat even faster, "I think he's a real good friend. Why?"

"No Bella. I mean what do you really feel for Jasper."

"Why are you asking me this? I thought you liked me a little Rose."

That hurt a little but I couldn't let up, "I do like you Bella and that is why I am asking. I've noticed you have gotten sadder, since Jasper left. You've been pulling away the day after Jasper left. Please tell me Bella. How do you feel about Jasper?"

A tear ran down her cheek, "Please stop saying his name."

"Why?"

She looked at the floor, "Just please don't."

Okay she was going to play it this way then I had to be a bitch then, "Why though. Why can't I say Jasper's name?"

She cringed, "Please Rose. Please don't say his name."

"I will keep saying Jasper's name till you tell me how you feel about Jasper. How you really feel about Jasper."

She started shaking her head as more tears streamed down her face, "No, I have to get out of here. I have to leave."

She got up off the floor and ran for the door. I ran ahead of her and blocked her path, "Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Bella tell me how you feel about Jasper."

She turned around and tried to run for the stairs. I cut her off. I knew this was just getting cruel but I needed her to admit it. "The only way out of this Bella is to answer the question. How do you feel about Jasper?"

She ran back down the stairs and tried for the back door. I stood in her way once again, "Jasper. Jasper. Jasper."

She fell to the floor screaming, "STOP IT!" Then she started shaking, "Just please stop."

I leaned over her and my heart broke at her face, "Then please answer the question Bella. Please just tell me."

She was crying harder than ever, "I _love_ him. I _love_ him Rose. He left because of me. He didn't say it in the letter but even I know how to read between the lines."

I picked her up and carried her to the sofa. I put her on my lap and she held me like a child would hold it's mother, "What did you read between the lines?"

She sobbed into my shirt, "He started to have feelings for me. He didn't want Alice to know cause it would hurt the family. He didn't want to screw things up between Edward and I. But when he left he took my heart with him."

I rubbed her back as I said, "What do you want then?"

"I want to know where he is. I want him to hold me like he did all those nights you guys went hunting. I want to tell him that I love him and to see what he says."

I rubbed her back some more, "What if I could do that? What if I could give you a way to him right this second?"

She looked up at me like I had just told her that a miracle would happen, "How could you do that?"

I put her next to me on the sofa and said, "Wait here." I ran up and got the necklace making sure not to touch the stone. I ran back down the stairs and looked at Bella, "Scarlet gave me this a few days ago. She said that if you wanted to see Jasper that all you have to do is touch this stone." She dove for the stone like it was a life raft. I pulled it out of her reach, "But you will go to Scarlet first. She says she wants to talk to you before you see him. Okay Bella."

"What if I get there and find Jasper first?"

I looked deep into Bella's eyes, "First rule when dealing with a witch; never ever disobey a direct order. Once I saw someone disobey her and she turned them into a stick and set it on fire. We don't want you dead Bella. We want you happy. So please talk to Scarlet first."

"Okay." She agreed as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

I handed Bella her over night bag and right before I handed her the stone I looked at Bella and smiled, "Good luck."

She smiled back at me, "Thanks Rose."

SPOV (Scarlet)

I heard Jasper open my door and say, "Hey Scar. We got to get going for school unless you are popping us in again."

I pulled my head out from under the covers, "I'm not feeling too good Jasper. I think I'm going to sleep for a little while. Then I'm going to make a potion and then I'll be back at school. It's a short potion so maybe around ten I'll be in."

"You want me to stay with you till you get there?"

"No, just please go take notes for me so I'm not behind."

Now he sounded confused, "Scarlet you have been through school just as much as me. Do you really want me to take notes?"

"No but you need to get out of the house. Go meet people in school. Don't forget you de-sparkle potion. Weather said it is supposed to be a shinny beautiful day."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

I waited till he went out and I heard the car pull away. I got out of bed and got dressed and did my hair. Then I sat on my bed and waited. Fifteen minutes after I sat on my bed there was a poof in front of me and standing there was obviously Bella. I smiled at her, "Bella I presume?"

She looked around the room, "Scarlet I presume?"

I laughed. I stood up and grabbed her hand, "Yes I am Scarlet. And since you have that stone in your hand and you look a hell of a lot like what I saw. I am going to guess that you are in fact Bella."

"Yes I am. Now can you please take me to Jasper?"

I motioned for her to sit, "Now, now. First we must talk. I will get in _serious_ trouble with Jasper if he knew that I meddled in things _this_ much. But I have more important things to do today that do not include being near him. Now before he sees you, I think you need to see for yourself just how," I thought about what word to use and finally decided to be blunt, "bad Jasper is. Not bad as in evil but bad is in hurting. I am going to be completely honest with you here, he misses you a lot."

She looked shocked, "Really?"

"What part of 'completely honest' did you not get?"

"Well how am I going to see him, without him seeing me?" she asked shyly.

I laughed, "Honey, I am a witch and I _have_ thought this threw."

She looked confused, "But back to what you said before about more important things. What do you have to do or am I not allowed to know?"

I sighed, "Well I was hoping to tell you this later but I guess now works. Um Edward snooped around your room and found that letter Jasper wrote to you. Uh he had a private detective track me down. Later this afternoon he will be showing up here looking for Jasper."

"What does he want with Jasper?"

"Once again I'm being blunt, but he wants to rip him apart and burn him to ashes. Didn't anyone ever tell you he was _very_ possessive?"

"No."

"Oh well no matter now. But while you go to Jasper I will be taking care of Edward."

She suddenly got panicked, "You aren't going to kill him are you?"

"No. The only reason I would do that is if he tried to kill me. Sorry but if it is either me or him, I can tell you I won't go down easy."

She seemed a little green after that comment but said, "Okay. So how do I see Jasper?"

"Just follow me." I took her down to my potion room and picked up a small basket of potions, and a list of what each did. "Well my dear, Jasper is expecting me to be in school a little bit before ten. You now will have to drink these. You can trust me. I am the best with potions."

"Well what will they do?"

"Lots of things. But in short you will be made up to look like me, talk like me, and even know some things that I know. These will all do this. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She said.

"Good. Now," I snapped my fingers and a giant mirror appeared next to Bella, "This is so you can see all the changes. This first one is going to make your skin a little darker." She drank it down and her skin color changed, "Now you are about the same height so you don't need this one. Ah here is one to make your eyes the same color as mine."

She drank it down and I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She turned to me and said, "Isn't there an easier way of doing this."

I smiled, "Nope. Now this one will change your hair." A few potions later and she looked just like me. "Now here are the ones that are really important. This one gives you knowledge of where my classes are and everything you need to know. This one will tell you where Jasper is when it is time to see him. This one gives you the knowledge to get through some conversations with him until you get home. Have him drive home."

She drank them all down and I asked her questions and when I was satisfied I looked her over, "All right. You are ready. Now I am going to send you to the school. Make sure he stays there till three. If not things will be bad."

"Alright." Was all she said.

I smiled and said, "Good luck." Then I snapped my fingers and I knew she would be right in the girls bathroom and knowing right where to go.

I turned toward the door, "Now time to deal with Edward." I picked up a few bottles of vampire potion, just in case, and headed out to meet my guest.

Alright I am gonna stop there because if I write anymore I fear it will be bad. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to read and review. Lots of love.

**-Kittylover93 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it that did not review and it would make my day if you did for this chapter. Also I know I am a terrible, terrible person for not updating in almost three months but with college things have been crazy. So here is a little something for Easter. Hope you enjoy it. **

BPOV

When the smoke cleared I was in a bathroom in the school. I could tell where I was supposed to be which was up one floor and down three rooms. Although I remember Scarlet telling me that she and Jasper had the same classes so I knew he must have been skipping class because he was outside. I left the bathroom and walked across the road to the little patch of woods.

The woods were kind of dark but I guess the sun wasn't really out that much. I got toward that middle of the forest and I came to a clearing. There was a guy standing with his back to me but I knew it couldn't be Jasper. I knew it wasn't him because the guy was in a short sleeve shirt and the sun was shining on him but he did not sparkle. Then there was also the fact that he had jet-black hair.

I turned around to go back when I accidentally stepped on a stick. It made a loud snapping sound and the guy turned around. I was so shocked it _was_ Jasper. When he saw that it was just me, or Scarlet really, he calmed down and gave me a look. He turned back towards the trees, "Feeling better I see."

"Yeah. You weren't in class so I came looking for you."

He sounded almost angry, "Couldn't get rid of those damn thoughts so I came out for a smoke."

I walked toward him slowly. "Well you know it must not be good for a vampire to smoke." I joked.

He made a scoffing sound, "I'm already dead so really what does it matter."

"Well what were you thinking about?" I asked calmly.

"That god damn dream that I had when I took that stupid sleeping potion you gave me."

I touched his arm a little and said, "Well why don't you tell me about it?"

He took another puff of his cigarette before he put it out on a near by rock. He sighed and looked at the ground, "I was dreaming that Bella was with me. She was telling me how much she loved me. She picked me over Edward. I don't know why I think about it so much. I mean she loves him not me. I just need to accept that and get on with the rest of eternity."

My heart broke. It wasn't all my imagination, Jasper really did love me. I smiled at him and tried to touch him, "You never know Jasper. Maybe Bella is thinking about you right this minute."

He laughed a dark almost evil laugh, "I doubt that. Why would she think about me especially when she has Edward?"

I was about to speak up again when the wind blew and I felt it blow through my hair. Jasper's eyes closed and I could see him take a deep breath. When the wind shifted directions he sat down and put his face in his hands. He mumbled through his hands, "Why do you still insist on wearing the smell of raspberries and lavender? I know you say I need to get over some of the things, but that smell brings back so much pain."

I knelt down next to him and tried to get his face away from his hands, "Why does it cause you so much pain?"

If vampires could cry I firmly believe that Jasper would be doing so, "Do you know how many nights she fell asleep on my lap and she would smile when I would brush the hair away from her face? Then she would grab my legs as if they were a pillow for snuggling. I would sit there till morning and just breath in her scent. Never once did I want to drain her blood. I just wanted to lean down and kiss her. That smell just reminds me of all that I really did loose. She is always on my mind and there is just nobody else out there like her."

I grabbed at his arm and tried to pull him up. He finally gave in. I hugged him, "Come on Jasper. We should get back to class." He sighed and walked with me back to class.

SPOV

I went out and sat on my four-wheeler and waited for Edward to show up. I only sat there for about five minutes before he stopped right in front of the house. He glared at me as he stalked toward me. He crouched down not ten feet from me. I raised my bottle of potion. He tilted his head at what I held in my hand, "What is that Scarlet? Is it some little potion to save my pathetic brother?"

"No actually you will eat it and then die. But I am not going to use it unless I have to. So do not make me use it!"

He came closer, "You are an old friend Scarlet. I really don't want to kill an old friend so you best tell me where he is."

I looked at his eyes and they were a blood red, "You've been feeding on humans. I should kill you for that alone, although this really is not my fight. I am just going to be a judge here."

He spat venom at me, "The tell me where Jasper is so I can rip him to shreds!"

"Oh Edward you have no patience. Also do not speak to your elders that way. Didn't your dead mama teach you any better?"

He growled at me, "Leave my mother out of this. You are not my elder, you are younger than I am."

I looked at the sky and laughed, "Oh Edward I may look a lot younger than you but you and I both know that I may even be as old if not older than Carlisle. So I am in face your elder. I know more and have seen more than you could ever fear."

"Just admit it Scarlet you have had it easy."

I stood up on the four-wheeler and said, "You try going through the witch trials when you have no idea how to control your powers. That was hell and then some."

"Enough talk." He ran at me and I disappeared off of the four-wheeler. I reappeared where he was standing before. He spun around and looked at me with so much hatred, "Where is he you little witch?"

"He is not here but I would like to talk to you about some things."

"What could we possibly have to talk about?"

I tried to be playful, "Well Bella, your brother, sister, and yourself. Now let us go somewhere more private." I disappeared again and appeared on his back but this time I took him with me.

I appeared in a spot hundreds of miles from the house. When everything cleared I pushed off of Edward's back and flipped over his head. Before he even realized what was going on I was on the other side of the clearing. He looked around and stumbled a little, "Where have you taken me?"

"To a place where you won't be such a nuisance. So now are you willing to talk?"

He started toward me but I kept a good distance between us, "If talk means rip you apart so that I can get back and kill Jasper then yes."

"Tisk, tisk Edward. No in fact talk is just what it sounds like. So why did you come here?"

"I came here because I am going to give Jasper just what he deserves."

I was still calm but I had a few different potions in case something went on. My hand itched toward one but I held myself back, "Why does he deserve to die?"

"Because he has cast some spell over my Bella, which you probably helped with. So really once I am done with him I will skin you and find out just what makes you so magical."

My stomach flipped, which really said something because I work with some gross things being a witch, "That sounds so pleasant, but I can say that no magic has been cast or used on Bella that would cause her to fall in love with Jasper."

"You lie!" He jumped at me again. Before he got his hands on me I smashed one of the bottles on the ground near me and he froze.

"Now Edward we do need to talk and since you are frozen you can't really do anything to disagree with me." I looked in his eyes and I could feel the hatred trying to pierce through my body. "Edward I would just like to point out to you that if Jasper really wanted to take Bella away from you do you honestly think he would have left? Doesn't it make a little more sense that if he had some big plan he would be there to gently pull her from you?"

I pulled out the vial that had the antidote to the freezing potion and I rubbed a little on his mouth so he could talk, "He was the best general in the southern vampire wars. He knows strategy."

"Alright that is true but wouldn't he be closer so she could find him?"

"Well," he paused almost thinking about it, "I don't know his complete plan but I know the whole thing is designed to get her away from me."

I shook my head at him, "Edward, it is true that he loves her but he never wanted to take her from you. If anyone has taken Bella from you it is you yourself that has done it."

Anger blazed from his eyes, "And how did I do that?"

I sat in the grass in front of him and I could see his eyes follow me, "Edward, I have been watching things in Forks as well as here. From what I have seen your paranoia and everything else has pushed Bella away from you. When you and the family would go out hunting she would speak to Jasper about how she was feeling and problems she felt there was in your relationship. Every time Jasper would talk to her and convince her that the reason for all of it was because you love her. When he left she kept all of that bundled up inside herself and she couldn't take it anymore."

He closed his eyes hard and I could see the venom come to his eyes, "Shut up. You are just trying to mess with my head!"

I put my face in my hand, "I had a feeling this would be a long day."

BPOV

School had been okay. The whole time Jasper absentmindedly took notes on things I was pretty sure he had learned a thousand times before. When the final bell rang I followed Jasper out to the car. I went to get in and he said, "So you didn't bring your car?"

"Nah I just popped in."

"Fine get in but be prepared for music you may not enjoy." He gave a look like he wished I would poof back home but unfortunately I could not do that.

"I'm sure I can take what ever you listen to."

We got in the car and Jasper started the engine and took right off on the back roads. He looked down at the stereo and turned on a cd. He put on a song that I recognized right away; the song was Into the Nothing by Breaking Benjamin. I really did like it but from what I knew of Scarlet she did not. I rolled my eyes and said, "You really should learn to listen to happier music if you are ever going to get out of this funk."

Jasper continued to speed down the road, not even paying me any attention. He tapped his fingers to the beat. A few minutes passed and he looked at me before the next song came on, "You know if you don't like it you can always pop home and I'll see you there."

"No I'm enjoying the ride."

I looked back out the window and out of the corner of my eye I could see him shake his head and mumble, "What ever."

My heart broke. This was not the Jasper I used to know. He used to be so sweet but something had broken his spirit. I had to know what had happened. "So how have you been?"

He looked at me quizzically, "Like you don't know. Scarlet why are you acting so strange today?"

"Just don't feel like myself I guess."

Soon we were pulling up to Scarlet's house. Jasper got out and walked into the house. I got out and followed him. I saw him pull a bag of red stuff out of the microwave and pour it into a glass. He didn't even look at me as he walked into a room and closed the door.

I walked after him and knocked lightly on the door. "Go away Scarlet." I heard called through the door.

I put my head against the door, "Please let me in Jasper. I really need to talk about something with you."

The door flew open and I almost fell into the room but Jasper caught me in his arms. He put me on my feet and turned back into the room. I didn't take my eyes off of the floor, "I'm sorry I seem to not be so sturdy today."

"It's fine as long as you do not break anything. I don't go into your potion room and throw bottles around so don't break my canvases."

Canvases? I pulled my eyes off of the floor and looked around me. There were dozens of drawings, paintings, sketches, and watercolors around the room. What shocked me more was that most were of me. There were ones of parts of Forks, his family, the forests around Forks, my house, his house, and so many other places I could recognize around town. Jasper was currently working on a painting of a clearing I had once been in with him and his family. Although in this painting it was just Jasper and I laying in the grass my head by his but our feet doing different ways. The sun was shinning and his skin even sparkled in the sunlight. I have no idea how he did it because there was no sparkle paint but it looked like it could have been. He worked at a very slow pace even though I'm sure he could have it done in a short time.

I stood there in silence. He looked over his shoulder at me, "So you going to tell me what was so important?"

I stumbled over words and some how my mind had erased what I had been thinking. I closed my eyes while my heart pounded out some sort of Morse code that my mind could not decipher. I turned around and there was a picture that had been painted of Jasper and I. My eyes widened as I looked at it. It was Jasper and I naked. His arms were wrapped around me pulling me up towards him while his lips held mine.

All of a sudden Jasper was throwing a cover over the painting and yelling at me, "That is private Scarlet and I would like it for you to not gawk at it. Now get out of here." He practically shoved me out the door.

I had no words. My thoughts were scrambled and every time I closed my eyes I could see Jasper's art flashing through my mind. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I heard music start and I recognized it as another Breaking Benjamin song. It was a song I had listened to many times since Jasper left Forks; it was called Dear Agony. Then Jasper's voice carried above the music.

**(Listen it is an amazing song)**

I have nothing left to give  
>I have found the perfect end<br>You were made to make it hurt  
>Disappear into the dirt<br>Carry me to heaven's arms  
>Light the way and let me go<br>Take the time to take my breath  
>I will end where I began<p>

And I will find the enemy within  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Dear Agony

Suddenly  
>The lights go out<br>Let forever  
>Drag me down<br>I will fight for one last breath  
>I will fight until the end<p>

And I will find the enemy within  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

Leave me alone  
>God let me go<br>I'm blue and cold  
>Black sky will burn<br>Love pull me down  
>Hate lift me up<br>Just turn around  
>There's nothing left<p>

Somewhere far beyond this world  
>I feel nothing anymore<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore.

As the music faded away I realized that I had walked over to the door and had my ear pressed against it. I heard Jasper mumble, "It took one moment to realize that I loved her. One moment later I realized I had to leave. One moment after leaving I wished she was in my arms."

I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. He was still _my_ Jasper. The Jasper I love with all of my heart. He was just hiding in the dark waiting for me. Before I realized what I was doing I was opening the door and running in. Jasper turned around and stared at me. I had tears running down my face and I was sure that my makeup was running with it. "Jasper I love you. Please come back home. Please come back to me."

Jasper just looked confused and walked over to me. He wiped away a few of the tears only to have them replaced by two more. He looked in my eyes and said, "What are you talking about Scarlet?"

I stood on my toes and captured his lips with mine. Before my eyes closed I saw his close. I enjoyed the feel of his lips responding to mine. Soon it was almost like a beautiful dance between our lips.

I felt him pull away and I saw him turn around with his face in his hands, "Scarlet I can't do this. Look around you, can't you see that I love Bella?"

I looked around the room and I tried to figure out how to tell him it was me. He spun around and looked at me and I could see pain fill his eyes as the venom rushed to them threatening to spill over. "Why are you doing this? What vial potion did you take to look like her? You could look like her all you want but my heart still belongs to her."

I looked down at myself and looked into the window and saw that I had changed back into myself. I put my hand on Jasper's cheek and he closed his eyes again, "Jasper it is me. There is no potion anymore. Scarlet brought me here to make you happy again. She brought me here to be happy again."

He pushed me away. He started pacing in front of me and mumbling into his hands, "Did she spike my blood? Is this all just a terrible dream? What is happening?" He walked over to the corner and sunk down into it.

I walked over to him and when I touched his hair he flinched. I put my hand under his chin and pulled his face up till he was looking me in the eyes, "Jasper this is no dream, no potion. It is just me Jasper. Hold me in your arms if you don't believe me."

I sat down on his lap and put my head on his chest. I felt him put a trembling arm around me. Then I felt his fingers run through my hair. I inhaled his scent. He smelled like my favorite incenses, sandalwood and dragon's blood. I could feel his lips near my ear as he said, "If you really are my Bella, what was the first story I told you about after I was changed?"

"About how your mom saw you and ran to you. You left before she could get to you. After that your father made her stay in bed and the doctor gave her medicine to calm her nerves."

I felt Jasper's hand halt on my shoulder. He pulled me away from him a bit, "It really is you. Did I hear right earlier? Did you say you love me?"

"Yes Jasper. I have been miserable without you around me."

"Oh Bella I love you." He held my cheek in his hand and kissed me passionately. I kissed him right back. For once in such a long time I felt whole. I had Jasper back and I knew he loved me. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**Alright that was chapter 7 of It takes one moment. I hope all of you enjoy it. Please if you have not already checked out the song please do cause it is truly a great song. It is also the song that helped inspire this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Have a great Easter for those of you who do not celebrate it have a great Sunday. Thanks for reading and lots of love 3**

**-Kittylover93 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there everybody. I hope everyone has been good. I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter we are going to pick up where we left off last time and at the start it is going to go back just a little so we can see how Jasper was feeling through that whole last part and then we will be going back to BPOV. I would just like to remind you readers that this is rated m for a reason... you figure it out. :D enjoy and review. **

JPOV

I was just sitting in my art-room singing Dear Agony. It had recently become almost like my theme song. The words just meant so much in my cold dead heart. My heart had died many years ago, but I never felt the coldness until I left Bella that day. I left her in Forks and when her light left my world, was when the cold seeped into my heart. I couldn't help expressing that after the last line of the song. The last line said _I feel nothing anymore, _and to be honest I can't feel anything anymore besides the agony. I found myself saying, "It took one moment to realize that I loved her. One moment later I realized I had to leave. One moment after leaving I wished she was in my arms."

When those words had been said Scarlet came running through the door. She had tears flowing from her eyes as she almost screamed at me, "Jasper I love you. Please come back home. Please come back to me."

What in the hell was she talking about. First of all I was in her home so how could I come back home? Second how could she tell me she loves me when she knows how much I love Bella? I walked over to her and I could not stand seeing her cry so I tried to wipe away the tears but they just kept coming, "What are you talking about Scarlet?"

The next thing I know Scarlet's lips are on mine. I can't stop myself from closing my eyes and our lips start to work together painting a wonderful picture. Then I could feel my heart breaking. It begged for the lips I was kissing to be my precious Bella's. I couldn't take knowing that when I opened my eyes it would not be her face I saw. I pulled away and turned back toward my canvas. "Scarlet, I can't do this. Look around you, can't you see that I love Bella?" I yelled while waving my arm around the room.

I spun around to look at her and tell her that I was sorry but I just didn't love her in the way she loved me. My legs almost came out from under me and my heart cracked even more when I saw her face. I could feel the venom in my eyes. Scarlet had made herself look like Bella. I looked into those brown eyes and in a pleading tone I asked, "Why are you doing this? What vial potion did you take to look like her? You could look like her all you want, but my heart still belongs to her."

She looked around almost confused. Then she walked closer to me and put her hand on my cheek. I could not take looking at her and knowing it was not my Bella so I closed my eyes. I heard her take a breath and say, "Jasper it is me. There is no potion anymore. Scarlet brought me here to make you happy again. She brought me here to be happy again."

I pushed her away from me again. I started to pace while my mind raced. What could it be? Why was I seeing her here? Then I remembered drinking that glass of blood and I thought I was speaking in my head but I was really saying things out loud. I was saying, "Did she spike my blood? Is this all just a terrible dream? What is happening?"

I walked over to the only clear corner of the room and sunk down in it. I heard her walk towards me. I could not help but flinch when I felt her hand touch my hair. Her hand ran down my face until she had her fingers under my chin pulling my eyes off of the floor in front of me. She looked me in the eyes while she said, "Jasper this is no dream, no potion. It is just me Jasper. Hold me in your arms if you don't believe me."

She sat down in my lap and held me close. She laid her head on my chest and I could smell her like I did all those nights she fell asleep on my lap back in Forks. My arms trembled as I put them around her. I couldn't stop myself from running my fingers through her hair. It was so soft just like I remembered. I put my lips near her ear and almost whispered, "If you really are my Bella, what was the first story I told you about after I was changed?"

"About how your mom saw you and ran to you. You left before she could get to you. After that your father made her stay in bed and the doctor gave her medicine to calm her nerves." was all she replied not even looking at me.

I pushed her back just enough so that I could see her face. "It really is you. Did I hear right earlier? Did you say you love me?"

She almost had tears in her eyes again when she said, "Yes Jasper. I have been miserable without you around me."

"Oh Bella I love you." I told her. I held her cheek in my hand while I kissed her deeply. She kissed me right back and soon we were painting a beautiful picture just for the two of us to know and see. I have my Bella in my arms and I can feel my heart start to come together again and start to warm back up. It was as if the warmth from her heart spread over into my heart banishing the pain. With her in my arms nothing could hurt me. With Bella in my life I am alive again.

BPOV

Jasper's lips were cold but warm at the same time. The kiss was long and passionate. My heart sped up and tried to jump out of my chest. The feel of his cool hands against my warm skin felt amazing. His hands found the hem of my shirt and put his hands on my bare back. The feel of his hands running up and down my spine gave me chills.

We kissed for a bit longer and his fingers continued to draw designs on my back. Finally I had to breath and I pulled away. My eyes opened to look into his amber colored eyes. A shit eating grin spread across his face, it was the first I had seen in the whole time I was in this small little town. His smile caused me to smile as well. I put my head on his, never once looking away from his eyes. "I have missed you Jasper."

He rubbed his cheek on mine as if he was just a harmless kitten, "As have I Bella. You do not even fully understand how much I have missed you."

I hugged him tight. I put my lips centimeters from his ear and whispered, "Then why not show me."

He pulled me back and said, "Are you saying?"

I cut him off by kissing him roughly. It was just a moment before I broke away and ran my tongue up the side of his neck. He growled from deep in his throat. He pulled back and they had turned to almost a dark brown. It showed me that he was hungry, but it was not my blood that would quench his thirst.

He pulled me to the front of him so I straddled his lap. I could already feel his cock pushing on my center. I could feel a coy smile come across my face. I kissed him again pulling his bottom lip into my mouth and running my tongue across it. I put my hands on his chest and pushed myself up and off of his lap.

I started out of the room. I looked over my shoulder and Jasper just sat on the ground looking confused. I started to swish my hips as I walked. As I got to the door I looked back in and used my index finger to indicate he should follow me. I ran the rest of the way to his room before I felt my legs get lifted out from underneath me. I couldn't stop the giggles that erupted out of my mouth as I was placed onto the bed. I looked into his eyes and there I saw not blood-lust or lust, I saw love in his eyes. I kissed him again, but this time savoring the moments our lips touched and just the way his tongue played in my mouth.

He pulled away and stroked the side of my face, "I love you Bella. You know you are my true mate right?"

"Jasper, I have been drawn to you since you walked into the cafeteria the first day I came to Forks. I love you too."

I pulled him to me again and started kissing him. I moved my hands down to his shirt and ran my hands under his shirt. My teeth grazed his neck. I knew I couldn't bite him without breaking my teeth, but I also knew he could feel that on a level I would not understand till I was changed into a vampire. My thoughts were confirmed when I felt his grip tighten on me. I licked from the little spot I ran my teeth along all the way up to his ear and ran my teeth along his ear lobe. He made a sound somewhere between a growl and a purr. My nails ran down his back and he back arched and his eyes closed.

When his eyes opened they stared right into my soul. He licked his lips while his eyes traveled down my body. "This is Scarlet's outfit right?"

I just shook my head yes at him. An evil smile spread across his face, "Then she can forgive me for this." His hands traveled up to the collar of the shirt and then down to where my boobs were. He grabbed the fabric of the shirt and pulled. It easily split in two revealing my bra. "Very nice." he purred. His show of strength cased wetness to pool in my panties. He inhaled deep, "So you liked that did you?" I responded by going to the collar of his shirt and ripping it in half as well. His eyes went as wide as my smile, "Holy shit. That was hot."

He crashed his lips to mine. My fingers went into his long locks and pulled him closer. I could feel him pressing into me. I used my hips to rub him. He growled while we kissed. He finally pushed me down with a good amount of force and said, "Now Bella I would stop that unless you want the rougher side of me. I do not want to hurt you, but it could happen if you bring out this side of me much more."

I knew if he hurt me it would only be as much as I could take and that he wouldn't break me. I bucked up into him. He landed with his hands on both sides of me. I licked his neck and worked up to his ear, "I trust you Jasper. I would also like to point out I am not afraid of a little rough. This is not my first rodeo. So come on cowboy show me your tricks."

He threw back his head in a laugh and disappeared for a second before reappearing with a cowboy hat on. He leaned down and kissed me again but not as soft this time. I had a song stuck in my head so I started to sway my hips to the rhythm in my mind. His eyes rolled back in his head and he looked up to the roof. He looked back at me and started kissing down my neck and working his way down. He paused at my bra and unhooked the bra and flicked my nipples. He chuckled at how quick they perked up. I got him back by rubbing my knee lightly on his manhood. He shut up pretty fast and started licking from my breast down my stomach. I looked down at him. He smiled at me and undid my pants button with his teeth. I laughed, "Impressive."

"Just wait missy. I will show you how well cowboys can do things." He pulled down my pants and panties all at once. He licked up my center and made me shiver. He started his attack on my center. I had never felt so much pleasure with the guy I had been with before Jasper. My hands could not help but tangle themselves in his wonderful hair and pull. I pulled harder and harder the closer I got to the edge. He flicked my clit and sent me over the edge. I could feel myself cum around his tongue. He licked it all up and came back up and kissed me. "So did you enjoy the ride a cowboy took you on?"

I smiled up at him and said, "Well yes I did. Although I am a firm believer of the saying save a horse ride a cowboy." I took the hat off of his head and used my knees to show him I demanded to be on top. He willingly flipped over.

I quickly kissed a path down his muscular chest down to his pants. His erection made it difficult to unbutton his pants but I finally got it. He was very big. I licked up the length of him before taking his member into my mouth. I was able to fit the whole thing in, but just barely. When he hit the back of my throat I heard him mutter the word "Fuck." I looked up at him from just under the brim of his hat. His eyes were watching me. I hummed around him and his head flew back so hard I heard it hit the headboard and splinter just a bit. I worked him until I could tell he was close. That was when I pulled my mouth from him with a pop.

I heard him mutter "Oh my lord!"

I worked my way back up him kissing him, "You like what I did to you?" He did not answer he just looked at me and growled deep in his throat. I couldn't keep the cocky smile off my face. "If you liked that then you will love what I am about to do to you."

I made him sit up a little and started to give him a lap dance. I leaned over a bit too much and I felt the sting of his hand making contact with my ass. I giggled and leaned over farther and shook my ass at him in hopes of another smack across my ass. Another smack is just what I got and this time it was harder than the time before. It was making me so wet. I was not lying when I said I liked it rough.

I turned around and pushed him back onto the bed. I hovered over him. He must not have wanted to wait because he bucked up into me. My nails drug across his chest. He laughed and said "You have to be careful of bucking animals. They try to ram you if you do not watch out."

I swiveled my hips. I rode that cow boy long and hard. I could tell he was close and I felt him lift me up and come all over my stomach. I laughed at him and used his torn shirt to wipe myself off. I laid down next to Jasper. "So what did you think?"

He looked over at me with a shit eating grin and started to kiss me again. "If you are up to it I would like to show you the right way to make you soaking wet."

"I'm always up for that, especially from a sexy cowboy such as yourself."

He looked me deep in the eyes, "Alright but for what I have planned you have to give me signs. If I hurt you tap my hand okay? And you have to trust me one hundred and ten percent."

I stroked the side of his face and kissed him gently, "I trust you two hundred percent."

"Good." he started to kiss me again. After a few minutes he ran his hands all across my skin. His hands moved up to my throat and he started to squeeze. He was cutting off my air but not all of it. I could still breath, but not as much. He did this for twenty seconds and let go. The air rushed back to my lungs. What shocked me was that it did not scare me or anything like that. On the contrary the lack of oxygen would have made me soak my panties through if I had them on. He must have seen the lust and love in my eyes because he did it again. This time when he let go I could not stop myself from lunging at his mouth. I devoured his lips and let his tongue claim my mouth.

He flipped me over so that I was on my hands and knees. I felt his cold hands spank both of my ass cheeks. I yelped but it turned into a moan. I wiggled my butt at him for him to do it again. He did not disappoint. He grabbed my hips and plunged in three fingers. He pumped at speeds only vampires could work at. He threw me over the edge with a scream of pleasure. He laughed as I looked over my shoulder. He put his fingers one by one and licked them clean with his big tongue.

When he was done he pushed my shoulders all the way down to the mattress. I could feel him line himself up with me and thrust. He felt so good. Then he grabbed my hair and wrapped his hand in it and pulled my head back to the point that if I looked up I could almost see him. Oh the pain felt wonderful paired with how he hit my spot. I came not once but twice that time. When he finally pulled out and spurted on my back I laid on the bed practically spent. I couldn't even support myself on my two feet. He cleaned me off and laid me right on the bed.

He laid down next to me and looked in my eyes, "So what did you think?" I smiled the world's goofiest smile at him and gave him two thumbs up. I laid down on his arm and closed my eyes for an hour. The last conscious thought was that Jasper was wrapping his arms around me and whispering, "I love you so much Bella." I would have replied, but I was already asleep.

**Well here is your late new years gift. I know I have not updated this in forever but I hope this makes up for it. Please review and let me know what you think :D happy new year everyone and let today/yesterday be the start to the greatest year you could have. Ps if you want to know what song Bella had in her mind it was Maroon 5- one more night great song check it out sometime if you have not already heard it. :D also hope you all had happy holidays. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. I KNOW I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I have not updated in a real long time and if you are with me still or a new reader thank you for being here and reading. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Enjoy. :D **

SPOV

I still had Edward frozen in the potion. I could tell he was trying as hard as he could to break through the potion. I kept him talking. I could tell the the anger was dying away little by little and I hoped that Jasper would not bring up what he and Bella had been doing an hour before.

I decided to let Bella rest up before they were brought here. I took another calming breath and looked at Edward. He had venom filled tears in his eyes. I knew he was heart broken over loosing Bella. I knew he felt like his brother had stabbed him in the back. I knew it would take a long time before he could get over it and move on. I wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Edward I know all of this is hard, but trust me there is someone out there who really is your mate."

"Bella's my mate." He replied. I could see that he wanted so bad for it to be the truth that he would stand there for the rest of eternity repeating it to himself and anyone who would listen.

"Eddy, listen to me. I am a way better seer than Alice could ever imagine being. I can see that there is someone waiting for you and her just around the corner. The trick to finding a person is to not look exactly for it. Do you remember any of the little parts of being human?"

His eyes looked at me curiously, "I can remember some things, but not a lot."

"Well you remember putting something down and when you go to pick it up again it isn't there? You know and then you look and look for it, but you just can't find it. You could turn the whole house upside down and shake it and you still wouldn't be able to find it. Then you know that the minute you sit down and stop looking for it the thing you searched high and low for is laying right next to you. Do you remember any time like that?"

He kind of chuckled, "Yeah I can remember a couple times like that. I remember once I took one of my father's pocket watches without permission. I could remember putting it down somewhere, but not exactly where. I looked for that pocket watch for hours. I finally gave up looking for it. I was gonna go and tell my dad that I lost it, but when I went to get off my bed the watch was right there. I pulled my bed apart two times and somehow it was still there."

I smiled because I knew that he would understand what I was trying to say a little better now, "Well you have to look at the future as that pocket watch. When you rely on seeing the future the thing you are meant to find on your own slips farther and farther away from you. You can look into the future once or even twice, but because you are looking for it, you won't see it. The moment you stop looking into the future it will surprise you. If you want to find your mate, you need to stop looking so hard for her if you plan on ever finding her. You need to just go and live your life. Live it like you are going to tell your dad that you lost the watch. Live it so that your mate will finally slip into your view and you won't find all the other pointless junk you find along the way."

Edward's eyes grew sad. "But what if Bella really is my mate? Then if I leave her behind I am leaving my mate behind."

This was a lot harder than I ever thought it would be. "Edward, listen to what I am trying to tell you. Once you find her you will know. This call you have to Bella is nothing but her blood. I can almost guarantee that once she becomes a vampire you will have no pull towards her in the least. But be honest with me. You had a feeling that would happen, didn't you? Is that why you have refused to let Bella become a vampire?"

I could see the tears come to his eyes. My heart broke for him. Being an avid crier I could never imagine what it would be like to have the urge to cry but have nothing happen. To cry is to let out all the pain and sorrow that hides deep in your heart. His heart may not be beating, but that does not mean that sorrow does not fill it. The heart is a complicated thing, especially for someone that lives for as long as we do. My heart sank, Edward was not alone. Edward was surrounded by his friends that were also his family. I have nothing. I have no more friends. They had all long ago perished. I dare not make any more friends. It is a terrible thing to watch those that mean so much to you just grow old and watch them breath their last breaths. I never had a family, no sisters or brothers. My mother and father died long ago in a war that we should have had no place taking part of. There are none of my kind that live forever. That was a fluke accident that I or anyone else could promise that it would ever happen again. I found someone once. They made my heart soar to the skies and settle amongst the stars. Although he too perished. Time with him was so short and my heart aches from it. I will never see his face again and with him so died my hopes of ever having companionship again.

So in a way I know how Edward was feeling. The truth is though that he has the whole world and always the possibility of finding his mate. I walked up to him and I stroked his cheek, "Edward please do not be sad. You are not alone, and you never will be. I do not see who your mate will be, but I do see you happy with someone."

I put the potion on the rest of his face. He looked up at me, "Scarlet, how can I be sure? How can I go on for another hundred years without my mate?"

"The same way you have the first hundred. Although you never know, it may not take another hundred. The universe shocks you sometimes when you give it the chance to. Now if I let you out of the rest of this can we sit and talk like civilized people?"

"Yes, and I am sorry I was acing so rash. Anger brings me to an unkind place."

I poured the rest of the antidote on his shoulders and let it run down. When he was free he leaped at me. I closed my eyes and saw my life flash before my eyes. When I opened them I expected to be dead or on my way to being dead. Instead he was holding me. Edward had me tight in his arms half a foot off the ground. "There is no reason to be afraid Scarlet. I promise that I will not hurt you."

I quietly wrapped my arms around him, "Alright."

When he finally let me down we sat on the grass and began to talk. "Scarlet how can I ever make things right? I have screwed up my whole family. Everyone is miserable with Jasper gone. Bella has pulled away from not only me, but the rest of us. Jasper is here and I doubt that anything that I could say or do could get him to come home."

I laughed, "Trust me, if Bella is in Forks then Jasper will come home. Now if he comes home Alice will come stay with me for a month. I have seen it. After a month she'll come home and everything will be fine."

Edward smiled. I watched as the smile grew and then faded away again, "What about these?" he said gesturing to his eyes, "I broke the one rule of our house. I drank from a human and it wasn't even a wrong doer. I killed an innocent person."

"Edward, no person is ever completely innocent. But there had to be a reason why you picked that person. What was the reason."

He sat very still for a while. He took a deep breath in before he finally spoke, "There was something dark inside his thoughts. He had not done anything evil, but he was thinking about it. He was thinking about killing his family, and then himself. Although there have been many times when I have heard such thoughts in people's minds, but they have done nothing."

"Well I am sure you must have seen something different in this mans thoughts. Here drink this."

He took the vial from my outstretched hand. "What is it?" he asked cautiously.

I laughed, "Trust me." He drank down the vial and made a funny face, "I know it does not taste that great. Now look here." I waved my hand and a little pond appeared not far from us, "Go on, take a look."

He slowly crawled over to it and looked at his reflection. "How? My eyes. They're green. How did you make that happen?"

I could not help but laugh, "Magic smart one. Edward, when you make a mistake you should not be thrown from your family for one incident. This is your chance to put that one man behind you. I'll give you a few more vials of that stuff if you promise not to hate yourself for it. By the time you run out of vials the color of your eyes will be back to normal. After that you can choose to have your eyes be green or amber."

He slowly got up to his knees and threw his arms around me. When he pulled back his smile warmed my heart. If tears could have fallen I was sure they would be happy tears. I gave him another hug and brushed his cheek, "Now are you willing to see Jasper and Bella?"

Pain shot across his face, but was quickly pushed back down. "Yeah. I have to apologize to both of them. I have been a real ass. I just hope they can both forgive me."

I helped him to his feet and patted him on the back, "I am very sure that they will. Now come on. How about we take a slow walk back."

He looked at me quizzically, "Aren't we miles from your house?"

I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth, "Take a deep breath. You can smell the cookies I made today. We aren't even a mile from the house. I just told you that so you would think there was more space between you and him."

"True. Alright we better get back."

We walked at a nice human pace. I sent a little bird back to the house to make sure that everyone was dressed and in the living room.

JPOV

I woke up to the feeling of a bird stabbing me in the neck with it's beak. I sat up and tried to shoo it away. The bird just flew in the air and hit me in the head. It opened its beak again and I thought it was going to nip at me again, but the bird began talking, "Jasper would you and Bella get the hell up. Edward and I are going to be at the house in like five minutes. Be dressed up and in the living room by the time I get there. If you are not be prepared for a fight. I would like to point out that it won't end pretty and Bella will be the one that pays for it." The bird stopped talking and flew away.

I had a feeling I knew Bella well enough to know she would try to break up the fight or something. She would not be in pain. I reached over and stared to shake her awake, "Bella. Bella! Bella! Get up."

She flew up with the sheet around her top half, "What?"

"Scarlet is coming back in five minutes." I said hurriedly trying to find all of her clothes.

She yawned and went to lay back down, "So? She probably knew that this was going to happen."

I came back in from getting a piece of her outfit. "Yeah she knows what went on here. The thing is that she's coming back here with Edward."

She flew out of the bed and practically ripped her clothes out of my hands, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE?!"

"Because I thought that me yelling get up was proof enough that you had to wake up." I said a tad bit annoyed.

"Love you too Jasper." Bella said as she threw her shirt over her head. I threw a brush on the bed and ran to fix my own and throw a bit of cologne on to mask Bella's scent a little.

When I came back into the room Bella was furiously ripping the brush through her hair. When she was almost finished the bird appeared again. It flew around the room and said, "One minute and counting! Living room now."

I picked Bella up and ran to the living room and turned on the television. I changed the channel to FX and Bella leaned laid with her feet on my lap. Then the door opened to find Scarlet smiling at us and Edward right behind her.

Scarlet turned around and hugged Edward. "Remember you guys are family."

She turned around and walked over to the couch and sat next to Bella. She put her finger to her mouth telling Bella not to speak.

I walked slowly towards Edward. He was feeling nervous, guilty, angry, and sad. "Edward."

I tried to keep my mind as blank as I could for this conversation. He tilted his head at me indicating that he indeed could not hear anything on my mind. "Jasper," he replied quietly.

We both ended up talking at the same time, "I'm sorry."

I laughed and motioned for him to let me go first, "What do you have to be sorry for Edward. I mean I practically ripped our family apart. I know that Esme and Carlisle must have been seriously upset when I just disappeared like that. Alice was probably worse than I could imagine. I did just leave her without the decency to tell her to her face that we were over. I took your girl. And I know Rose and Emmett don't do well in the house when everyone else is not their normal happy selves."

Edward shook his head, "Yeah, all of that did happen. The thing is though, you did what you had to. I realize now that Bella is just my singer. The right person for me is out there and I just got to do the searching in the old fashion way. I'm not bitter as long as you and Bella can both forgive me for how I have behaved. As for the rest of the family, I am sure they will all get better once you come home."

I could not help but look at the floor, "I am pretty damn sure Alice won't be happy when I come home."

Scarlet came up behind me and hugged my shoulders, "I will be helping Alice for a little while. Trust me when she comes back home everything will be back to normal, if not better."

I looked to Scarlet and Edward, both had big smiles on their faces. Then I remembered Edward's feelings, "Hey man do you mind if I ask you something?"

He did a half smirk. "I felt guilty because I came here to rip you to shreds and burn you."

"Drank from a human didn't you."

Guilt hit me like a tidal wave. "And I thought I was the mind reader," He murmured with his eyes glued to the floor. "How did you know?"

"Cause if I was about to go up against someone that I had a feeling I would loose to I'd slip." I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder, "Trust me Edward I know what it is like. When I was in the Maria's army if anyone fed from an animal even once Maria had me slaughter them. They would be tagged like an animal and let loose. Then she would have me and a few others go out and track till we found them. She thought that if we were going to take over territory and keep it we had to be at our strongest. I hold no disgust to you brother."

"Doesn't mean that I am not ashamed for what I have done."

I sent him some waves of calm. "Edward listen to me. You did something just once. I have slipped dozens of times in the last hundred years. You have nothing to be guilty for. I know you Edward. If you ate someone it was a bad person. I do not have the pleasure of being able to say that. Plus it can stay in this room. I see Scarlet has already taken care of your eyes."

Edward smiled, "Yeah, she's great."

Scarlet came between the two of us, "You bet your ass I am great. Now get your head out of the gloom and doom and come into the sunlight. Also if I am so great you assholes better come visit me more often got it?" She went and ruffled both of our hairs. Then she put her hands on the back of our heads and smashed them together, "And if you don't I will come find you and kick both of your butts."

We all were laughing. Edward and I embraced in one of those manly half hug, half back pat things you see all the time in movies. I turned around and said to Bella, "Ready to go home?"

She slowly got off of the couch and came over to us, "So everything is okay? Nobody hates anybody? No fights and no fires?"

Edward pulled her close and gave her a hug, "Exactly sis." He smiled and looked up at me, "Wow this is going to be strange calling her that."

"I know try going from sis to girlfriend." I said back to him.

Scarlet looked at Bella, "You ready to go home sweetie?"

"Yeah Scarlet."

"Alright well I just got to run to my potions room real quick and get a couple things first. Jasper go pack what you want to take back right now and I'll send the rest of it when you get all settled back home again." With that Scarlet went running off toward her potions room and I went to pack. I figured that Bella and Edward needed to talk alone for a bit. So I left them both standing in the doorway.

BPOV

"_Oh my gosh they just left me hear to talk to him!" _I thought to myself. I looked at Edward and smiled.

"You know Bella Jasper is the empath, but even I can tell you are nervous." He chuckled as he did that oh so famous smirk of his.

"I know. I just don't know what to say. I feel so bad for what I did. Edward I have something to tell you."

His smile faded for a second, "I know you and him slept together." I must have looked confused because he pointed at my clothes, "Every part of you smells like him. There is very few ways to do that."

"I am so sorry Edward." I felt like someone had hit me in the stomach.

"Bella, there is no reason to feel sorry. If anything I should apologize for how I have treated you. I have been an over controlling boyfriend. I treated you like a doll that should be placed on a shelf and never played with." He closed his eyes and laughed, "That sounded very wrong. What I am trying to say is I wanted you to stay in perfection."

"But people are never perfect." I replied.

He went over and sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. I went over to the couch and sat. He looked me in the eyes, "You know Bella not even vampires are perfect. It may seem like we are but we are far from it. I guess that is the one thing that every vampire brings with them from their human lives. Every one of us human, vampire, shapeshifter has that one person who is meant for us. Vampires have one advantage over humans though."

"And what is that?"

"Humans have a limited time and resources to find that one person. So if they are lucky and born in the same time as that one person they could be thousands of miles apart. If you never left Arizona and came to Forks you would never have met Jasper. You would have lived your life, settled for someone you loved and died. You would have settled but he would not have been Jasper. Now vampires normally travel all over the world. And when you are a vampire you have some part of you that seems to be drawn to ways that will lead you to the one who you are supposed to be with. Jasper was lead to Alice, who brought him to us, who took him to Forks. You found your one and you deserve to be with him for as long as you want."

I had tears about to flow like a river in my eyes. The way he described finding your soul mate was so wonderful. My heart also hurt for him. He had been in this world for almost one hundred years and he still had not found his soul mate. I put my hand on his cheek, "But what about you Edward? You haven't found your soul mate."

He took a deep breath in, "I know. I believe my problem is that I have been relying on Alice and the rest of the family too much. I follow what they decide and what Alice sees. I need to listen to that part of myself to find her. I just have to give into that side of me."

"So what do we do now?"

"We go back to Forks. You and Jasper be happy and just go with it. Life is so much less fun when you always know and have your life all planned out. As for me, I will probably spend some time with the family, till Alice comes back. She is going to come here and help Scarlet with some stuff and also use that time away from the family to get over everything that has happened. Other than that we just ride the winds of change and see what happens."

"Thank you Edward."

I hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a little squeeze. He leaned back and smiled a true smile, "It's no problem Bella. You will always be part of the family no matter what."

Just then Scarlet came back into the room floating on top of two giant crates. "So where the hell is Jasper? Did you decide to pack at a human pace?" she yelled towards Jasper's room.

He came out with a big duffel bag in hand, "Kind of. I thought Bella and Edward would need a few moments to speak in private. What the hell are those Scarlet?"

She smiled ear to ear. "Well these just so happen to be a months supply of the eye color changing potion, and de-sparkler potion. This should last a while, unless Emmett goes crazy trying to pick an eye color. Jasper you watch him for me, cause it will take a month for me to brew more of it."

Jasper laughed at her, "Sure thing Scarlet."

Edward clapped his hands together and said, "So we all ready to go home?"

We all said yes and Scarlet snapped her fingers and we were surrounded by smoke. When the smoke cleared we were standing outside of the Cullen's house.

**A.N. Okay I know it has been forever since I have updated, but I have a long list of reasons why. One college and a job take SOOO much time. Two haven't been happy too much and unless you all want a story that ends with AND THE WORLD BLEW UP AND THEY ALL DIED, you didn't want me writing. And three that dang inspiration muse kept running away from me saying "catch me if you can!" So college is finally out, am a bit happier, and I was able to net my muse and it has resulted in this new chapter. Please feed the muse that is temporarily caught in the net and you may see some other stories get an update, including this one. So please let me know what you thought. We are almost at the end, one or two chapters so please read some of the other stories I got going or finished and stick with me on this one till the end. **

**Love Kittylover93**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Alright I want to thank everyone that reviewed and for anyone that reads this I just want you all to know how much it means to me that you take time out to read my story. I have to also thank the people who will never read my stories but inspire so much of my work. To all the great bands and musicians out in the world. Trust me when I say just because music is not from your country does not mean it is not good. Go out into the world and find other great bands. And special thanks to Within Temptation for their song "All I need" and "Lost" because without them this last chapter would still be in my story file on my laptop. Enjoy the last chapter. **

SPOV

Everyone just kind of stood there. I think nobody really knew what to say to the family that they just kind of ran out on. So me being the spunky girl I am decided to do it for them. I grabbed onto Edward's hand and started to drag him up to the door. I looked over my shoulder to make sure that Bella and Jasper were following behind. I went running right through the door and yelled "WE ARE HOME!"

In the blink of an eye Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett were right in front of us. I threw Edward at his mother. I looked around the room. On the stairs Alice stood looking down at the scene. I looked over my shoulder at Jasper and Bella who were holding hands. She was looking at their hands and I could almost see her heart break even more. She looked at me and turned to go back to her room.

I turned my attention back to what was in front of me. Esme was hugging Edward tight to her. Then she would push him away just enough to yell at him a bit and pull him close again. I couldn't help chucking at the sight. She really was just like their mother.

Emmett and Rose were hugging Jasper and Bella. Emmett picked Bella up and threw her over his shoulder. "Emmett put me down!" Bella yelled playfully at him.

Rose was standing next to Jasper laughing at her silly husband. She looked to Jasper and said, "You know it is really boring around here without you cowboy."

Jasper looked surprised, "I would never have guessed that. I missed you all so much."

She punched his arm, "Then you better never run away again you jerk."

He hugged her again, "I won't sis. I promise."

Carlisle came over to me and leaned against the wall with me. He looked down at me and smiled, "You know I can never thank you for what you have done for my family."

"They aren't just your family Carlisle. Jasper has been like family to me for decades. The rest of you are just the icing and the sprinkles to the cake."

He laughed, "You know you are always welcome here Scarlet. You can be like our daughter too if that is what you want."

I smiled, "My real family died long, long ago. Thank you Carlisle, but I don't think I could ever call someone mother and father who were not them."

"I can understand that. Although I still want you to know you are always welcome where ever we are. You do not have to be such a stranger."

"I will keep that in mind. Also the same goes for you guys. If any of you want a year of normalcy you can always come visit me. I got potions galore to help you look human. Speaking of which, I will be right back."

I left Carlisle to welcome back Bella and Jasper. I walked outside and made the boxes levitate towards the house. As I was about to go through the door I heard a noise by the forest. I looked over my shoulder and locked eyes with Alice. She had a large suit case in her hands. Alice broke the stare first and bolted into the forest.

I sighed. She was on the run from everyone. I turned back to the door and painted on a smile. I took the two crates into the house. "Surprise for you guys."

Emmett came bounding over to the crates like a little kid on Christmas morning. He beamed at the crates, "What is it Scarlet?"

"Well this one is full of potions to change your eye color. You can pick any color to make your eyes."

"Cool!" Emmett bellowed.

I stepped in between the crate and Emmett as he went to pounce on it, "Ah ah wait a minute. Each potion lasts for four hours. There is enough for everyone to have three each day. One potion, one eye color. So if you use another before the first runs out you only have the four hours from the one you just took, so use them wisely."

"Alright, alright." He said practically shoving me out of the way. He pulled out one of the potions and drank it. He closed his eyes so I could tell it was working. When he opened them they were a wonderful blue color. "Rosie, what do you think?"

She walked over to him with an awed expression, "They are blue. I haven't seen them that color since I found you in the forest. So wonderful." Rosalie spun around and hugged me tight, "Thank you so much Scarlet. I thought I would never see his eyes like that again."

"It's no problem Rose. Now I think you will like the potion that's in the other box." I opened the crate. "Now these make it so you do not sparkle in the sunlight. So you guys don't have to avoid the sunnier days. Also this will help if you guys decide to move to somewhere that is not so gloom and doom like Forks."

"We can go to places that have not so much cloud cover. We can walk out in New York when it isn't raining!" She hugged me again, this time a little tighter.

When she put me down I laughed, "Yes Rose you can go where ever you want."

She ran over to Emmett and started to talk about trips to different sunny places. "Now everyone remember that potion lasts for twelve hours. So you really only need to take it once a day. Never take more than nine a week. If you take more than that you better call me."

Esme looked worried, "What will happen if you take more?"

"Well you go into a feeding frenzy. For you veggie vampires that could be really bad and lead to some bad things happening. But one antidote potion and a two days of not taking the potion you will be fine." The whole family started talking about trips or how everything had gone. I didn't think anyone had even noticed that Alice had left yet.

I went to go towards the stairs, but Esme pulled me over to her. She held my face between her hands, "Thank you so much Scarlet. You have done so much for this family."

"It is nothing Esme. Potions are my passion. And this is just the start of what is to come. Just remember things will seem like they are going south. Have faith that it will all get better and it will. But hey I am going to go talk to Alice."

I walked past Esme and walked up the stairs. I knew she was already gone, but I didn't want them to know. I walked into her room and popped out of the house. When I reappeared I was hanging upside down from a tree in the middle of the forest miles from the Cullen house. I counted to three and let go. The next thing Alice knew I was holding onto her back. She barley even let any kind of acknowledgment that I was there. When she finally slowed down and came to a stop she threw me off of her back.

She glared at me like I was trying to kill her. I put my hands up in surrender, "Where you headed Alice?"

She had venom tears on the edge of her eyes. She just looked at me with hated and sadness in her eyes. A few seconds passed before she spoke, "You ruined everything."

"I did not. Alice you and I both know that Jasper was not your mate."

She threw her bag down. "He may not be my mate, but I still love him!" she screamed at me.

"I know you do Alice. If you do not let him go you will never find the one to make you happier. Alice just come back to the house for a bit."

"And what will happen then, huh Scarlet? You and Jasper going to rip me apart and burn me to ashes?!" She yelled.

"No you will talk to your family and then come back to my place with me. We will be far from Jasper and your family just like you want. This way they won't worry and won't try to get you back. Trust me Alice I have seen far into what happens if you leave. Some members of your family will search for you. They will run into vampires who _will_ kill them Alice. If you come with me they'll know where you are and will be fine."

She sank to her knees, "What will me going with you do for me?"

"As for what is in it for you Alice. We can work on your gift of sight. I know some people that can teach you how to look into the future better. With my help you will be able to see both paths of someone's decisions. Also let me just say you will have your mind be taken off of Jasper. You may not find your mate, but I can guarantee you will find some nice guys near my place. Plus now you will only be about four hours from New York city. So we can go shopping when ever you want. And if it makes you feel any better we could always pop Rosalie in too so she can visit or come shopping too."

She was still looking at the ground when she mumbled, "I'm so lost Scarlet. I am trying to see how things change with my decisions, but it is just a blur. I feel like everything just went so wrong. Once before I met Jasper I saw our life. We were living with the Cullens. Jasper and I both had our mates and the entire family was smiling. There was a calender behind one of us. The year was 2002. It is 2013 and we are so far from that vision. If I had thought that we would have come this far and still be so unhappy I would have staid alone. This pain is too much."

I got down on my knees in front of her. I put my hand under her chin and pulled it up. She looked at me and I smiled at her, "Alice most people are lost. Even the people who think they are not are lost on a path the never see a head of them. That is life. The fact that you see the path in front of you is so much harder. That means that when things do not turn out as you had planned you get hurt that much more. So maybe for a bit you got to look down at where you are right now. You look at what is now and what is to be will come at you a little quicker."

Alice threw her arms around me. "Thank you so much Scarlet. I have a feeling with your help I will get that vision I have dreamed of since I was created."

We both got to our feet and I put my arm around her shoulder, "Alright then. Grab your bag and let us get back to the house before they realize we are gone."

We poofed back to Alice's room. Alice put down her bag and with a smile on her face went down stairs and talked to Jasper. After about an hour of small talk Alice got up and made an announcement to the family, "Hey guys I have something to tell you."

Esme looked concerned. Carlisle looked confused. Emmett and Rose just sat there patiently. I looked over to Edward who smiled knowingly at me. Alice took a big unneeded breath and continued, "As you all know, I have not been the best since Jasper left. Now that he is back and I have some closure I am going to seek out myself."

Esme spoke out first, "What do you mean honey?"

"Well Scarlet has offered me a room in her house for a while. With me going there I can straighten out some things that I really need to work on. I have been part of this family for so long that I just need some time to myself to find who I really am now. Everyone becomes a different person with the years that pass and I am still the girl I was when I first came to live with you."

Carlisle put his hand on Esme's lap and smiled at Alice, "That sounds like something that will be good for you Alice. How long will you be gone?"

Alice looked over to me for an answer. I smiled and said, "About a year I would say."

Alice smiled at me then at the rest of the family, "Yeah, about a year. Although I would say after a month you guys could call me about coming to visit. You guys are still family. But this also gives Jasper the room so there is no awkward room shuffling. You know give everyone a chance to adjust."

"We support your decision honey" Esme said calmly.

"Yeah sis. I mean as long as you let us come visit you." Emmett commented from the couch.

"We could go shopping when I come up to visit Alice. I hear small town shops can be very quaint out that way." Rose said happily.

"When will you leave?"

"When Alice packs her stuff Carlisle." I inserted.

I looked over to Edward. I sent my thoughts toward him, _"Now would be a good time to mention your outing to just experience the world." _

Edward nodded slightly. He stood up and smiled at everyone, "Well I have news too. In a couple weeks I am going to be going out and have an adventure. I have no idea where I am going or how long I will be gone. I have spent so much time knowing exactly what was going to happen because of watching Alice's visions in her mind. I know Esme I will be careful." Edward said answering Esme's unasked question.

Esme sounded so sad when she spoke, "The family is far from better isn't it?"

Carlisle rubbed her back some. Edward walked over and crouched down in front of her. He took her hand in his, "Esme, we are always going to be fine. Just think of it as those times when someone gets married and goes off on their own for a while. Alice and I will be fine."

"But what if something goes wrong and we do not know where you are?" Esme said quietly.

I raised my hand, "I believe I can help with that. Here everyone take one of these." I handed around necklaces to everyone. "Wear this all the time. If something happens and you need someone hold the pendant and think of who you want to get in touch with. If someone needs assistance I will pop to you with whoever you need. If your pendant gets very hot and you are around people get alone fast cause I will grab you and go."

Everyone shook their heads in understanding. After that we all played some games together. Bella made me a dinner that could match some of the finest chefs I have ever seen. We ended up staying up the entire night, with everyone getting along. There were laughs, pranks, talks, and movies till the sun came up. It was with the rising sun that Alice went upstairs and finished packing all her stuff into four very large trunks. She kissed everyone goodbye. Instructed that the rest of her stuff be put into storage and have the room made over for Jasper's liking.

I knew it was very hard for her to walk out that door. Before we left I pulled her to the side, "You sure you want to do this Alice?"

She smiled at me a little, "I have to do this Scarlet. My life can't move on if I do not give my heart some time to move on."

"Okay then. How bout we go outside so that the smoke doesn't ruin Esme's furniture."

We made each guy carry one of the trunks out to the yard. Alice ran round one more time giving everyone a hug and a kiss. I followed right behind hugging the girls and giving a high five and a slap on the butt to the guys. We went back to the trunks, waved goodbye and poofed back to my place.

ONE YEAR AND SIX MONTHS LATER

SPOV

The year went by so fast having Alice at my place. Everything had gone according to planned. She signed up to go to the last year of high school as my cousin from Washington. She ended up meeting this really nice guy and thanks to my potions she was able to keep her secret from him. To him she is just a normal girl. She knew that he was not her mate, but for her it was nice to be with someone for a while. In the end he broke up with her. He told her he was going off to college and really needed to focus on that. She said that it was fine and wished him the best of luck. She now has faith that there is a guy out there for her and is willing to not take the short cut of her visions to find him.

While Alice staid at my place, she also learned from me and one of my seer friends the true to her art of seeing the future. She now has complete control of her power. She can see the future, but if a decision is made she can see the multiple paths that could occur. What made it all the best is that she learned to turn certain parts of her visions on and off. One example is she can choose to see problems that can occur with her family, but not ones of her mate. She says that it will be more fun to find him the old fashion way. I on the other hand can see a lot and she is bound to find her mate in the next city they move to. He is hiding in the night life of the city and he does feed on humans, but he feeds on the evil that roams in the night. Things will be wonderful.

As for Edward he waited about two almost three weeks after Jasper came back to go on his adventure. He did it so that he and Jasper could get their brother bond back after the almost fight. For the rest of the time he went off and traveled all around the world. I was always sending him potions so that he could go where ever he wanted.

He traveled and traveled all around the world. It turns out he should have went to Paris with Alice and Rose more often. One night when he was visiting around the Eiffel Tower a girl walked up to him. She started to hit on him. He says the minute he looked into her eyes he knew that this was his mate. Her name is Celina.

At first Celina was not so keen on Edward. If I recall, he mentioned that she tried to kill him at first. After a week of bringing her flowers, taking her hunting, and walks around Paris he was able to woo her. Now the two of them are inseparable. He refused to bring her home until the whole family was together again.

So when everyone was going to be in that house there was going to be a big lack of space. In the year that passed Esme went insane adding an addition onto that house. She put Edward into Alice and Jasper's old room because she figured that it would be hard for Jasper and Bella to be alone in a room where Alice and Jasper had been intimate.

Edward's room was transformed into a county homey feeling to it. If I do say so myself it is very country and very Jasper. Esme put in a bed that was not too grand, but still grand enough to belong to a Cullen.

After she was finished there she expanded the back of the house. She created a huge movie, game room for the boys. It had surround sound and a screen large enough to cover the entire wall. From there she added seven more rooms above the game room. There were three bedrooms and four bathrooms. One bedroom was made up for Alice and to say it was huge would be an understatement. The second bedroom was made up for me in case I ever wanted to spend some time at the house with them. Honestly I think Esme hoped that I would move in and join the family. I have used that room a lot, but still refuse to officially join the family. The third room was set up for a get out room for any of the guys. There have been times when the women would kick the men out of the bedroom for some reason and that was just a room for the guys to go to. They ended up naming that room the dog house. The four bathrooms attached onto all of the new bedrooms and the fourth attached onto Jasper and Bella's room.

Jasper and Bella are doing wonderfully. Once all the drama at school went away they said that things could never be better. Most girls still would shank her just for the fact that not only had she dated one Cullen but _two _of the Cullens. Jasper was happier than a hog in mud being able to be back in Forks with the love of his life. Charlie took it very well, mumbling something about Edward being not man enough.

Bella and Jasper are now planning a wedding. They plan to be married by this time next year as well as have Bella changed. The part that made me smile most when they told me was that they asked me to be a brides maid. The title of maid of honor was given to Alice since she was Bella's best friend and Jasper's partner for so many years.

As for Edward and Celina they are planning a wedding as well, but Alice is in charge of this one. It is going to be massive. They are planning it for about two years. They figure that they have the rest of eternity to marry. That and Celina is not racing the clock of humanity. There really was no need to start planning it now, but as the whole family said, "It is Alice."

And me you may be wondering? Well I am still living in my place. There is still no guy in my future, although I really am not looking. I know the time will come, but life is not just all about love. When you find it you can know sometimes in just one moment that you will spend the rest of an eternity with that person. I hope to find a ying to my yang, and part of me knows he is out there waiting. I just got to wait for the right moment.

**A.N. Alright that was the end. I hope that everyone liked it. It means a lot to me that some of you have waited for so long and have come with me for so far. Major love to all of you who have gotten to here. *kisses on cheeks* Thank you and you will never know the pride and confidence that you people give me when I see that you are clicking the favorite button for either me or just the story, and when you get the alerts to my stories or the biggest smiles come from reviews. For all of you that have read what I have said to the end please leave me a review. I don't care if it is one word or many. All reviews make me smile. That's the end show me love for the last time on this story. 3 **

**-Kittylover93**


	11. author's note

**Author's note only guys. I know that those of you who have clicked the favorite, follow, and review buttons are going to see this first. It was one year ago yesterday that I began to write It Takes One Moment, so one year later I am coming to you who have stuck with me for it all with a question. I know you have all loved this story and I have gotten almost one hundred reviews for a story that I expected to only see a maximum of thirty. I have looked through the old reviews and they have inspired my inner muse once again. I do not think I can come up with a plot line to come after It Takes One Moment, but I have been thinking long and hard and I believe I have a prequel that may stand up to your liking. It would be all about how Jasper and Scarlet met. The Cullens would come in toward the end of the story to bring it all to a close. I am thinking MAYBE ten chapters depending on your liking and time. At the end of the month I will be going back to college again so time will be short, but I will write when I have time and publish when I think it is good enough for you guys to read it. So the question is: Would you guys want to see a prequel to this story, or should I let the story stay where it is and not risk you guys being disappointed? Please leave a review or a personal message to me and let me know what you guys think. **

**-Kittylover93 **


End file.
